Mr Anderson
by Blainedandyson
Summary: When Kurt Hummel struggles to find a job after finishing college, an old friend tells him about a job opening at a local law firm as a personal assistant to the successful lawyer Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

**I'm back with yet another fic! wooo ~has no life~ **

**This is completely AU, Kurt and Blaine have never met and Blaine is like 5/6 years older than Kurt, also throughout the fic if some things aren't _real _(certain colleges, buildings or whatever) it's because I'm going to make some stuff up to suit my needs okay thanks XD**

**Rated M overall but not till laaaater chapters will that take effect :3**

**Enjoy! reviews would be excellent! (Because I don't know whether to continue or not) **

* * *

If you would have told an 18 year old Kurt Hummel that in a few years instead of starring in Broadway musicals he'd be applying for a personal assistant job at some law firm; he'd have laughed in your face.

But a 22 year old Kurt Hummel knows different and he knows that times are tough.

When Kurt didn't get into NYADA he had no backup plan, much to his regret. He was so sure he was going to make it out of Ohio, make it big in New York. Instead he settled for second best; he studied fashion design at a Ohio university for 4 years.

He was now faced with the problem of getting a job; he had the degree but like so many people nowadays finding work was troublesome. Even finding a job as a personal assistant or a personal-assistants assistant was hard to come by in the fashion industry and Kurt wanted nothing more than to get a foot in the door, he would even settle for a toe right now.

Kurt sat at the kitchen island in his tiny apartment (he refused to go back home and live with his dad; he and Carole deserved some alone time) he furiously shut his laptop as yet again no job opportunities came up. His phone rang suddenly in the quiet of the apartment and Kurt jumped, hand flying out to receive the phone across from him.

"Kurt Hummel speaking how may I _not _help you?" Kurt said bitterly, being unemployed really made people angry.

"And here I was thinking you'd be happy to hear from your friend," a familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Sam, sorry just a really bad day."

Kurt and Sam had became closer since leaving high school, he was one of the only people he stayed in touch with, other than Rachel, Finn and Mercedes (Sam's fiancée as of recent times).

"Still job hunting huh?" Sam chuckled and Kurt sighed, he wondered how people put up with him lately with his excessive whining about no one wanting someone as 'skilled' and 'amazing' as him.

"Yup, I doubt it can be called hunting though since usually that involves something being _there _to hunt."

"Well Kurt, that's why I called. I think I may have something that will interest you."

Kurt piqued up at this, "I'm listening."

"Well a friend of a friend told me of this _amazing _opportunity that you wont want to miss out on." Sam dramatically said like Kurt was on some sort of game show.

Kurt shook his head even though Sam couldn't see. "Which means it's a _horrible _opportunity which I could do without?"

"Uh well… I'll just give it to ya straight-" Kurt braced himself for the worst. "-there is this personal assistant job at the Anderson and Son's law firm which opened up about a year ago. I know it's not fashion but experience is experience right? I mean it can't hurt to do a few months there and then get a job in some fancy shmancy fashion place once you've got a little know how- you know?"

Kurt thought it over for a minute, sure it wasn't what he really wanted to do but like Sam said, experience is better than no experience. "Text me the details and I'll think about it."

"Cool," Sam said and Kurt could tell he was smiling even though he couldn't see him. "Don't give up hope man, you'll get where you wanna be."

"Thanks Sam, tell 'Cedes I said hi," Kurt smiled and said his goodbyes before hanging up.

The text came through a few minutes later and Kurt shook his head at the overuse of smiley faces that Sam sent.

He looked over the details and pressed a finger to his lips before saying out loud to himself "What have I got to lose."

888

Blaine sat at his desk looking through the resumes sent to him for the role of his personal assistant, no one in particular stood out or seemed too _boring_ for him to want to spend too much time with. He was about to throw them all away when one of the pieces of paper caught his eye, well of course it would it was _peach _coloured which was a stark contrast from all the plain white which was taking up most of his desk.

He eyed the page in front of him carefully. "Kurt Hummel," he spoke out loud as he read the name. "No experience in the field, no experience at all really except for a degree in fashion… so why do I want to hire you so much?" he said to himself, Blaine had the tendency to talk to himself when making decisions.

Blaine never usually questioned his motives or why he made those decisions, if he felt like it was right he went for it. That's why he was so damn successful in his job and his father had respect for him after all. That wasn't about to change now.

"Mellissa," He called and a pretty girl walked in, she was pregnant which is why she was leaving the firm and Blaine had to look for another PA.

"Yes Mr Anderson?" She smiled sweetly.

"Here," he offered over Kurt's resume. "Call Mr Hummel and schedule and interview as soon as possible."

She took the paper and walked out leaving Blaine to his thoughts about Kurt Hummel and why he had the strong desire to hire him.

888

Kurt was surprised when he received the phone call a week after he mailed his resume, he wasn't actually expecting to even be considered with his lack of experience and everything.

He arrived at the small but elegant looking building with 'Andersons and Sons' written in gold lettering above the door. He eventually found his way to Mr. B. Anderson's office (things were going to get confusing since the main 3 lawyers were Anderson's of course, with Blaine's dad Benjamin and his brother Cooper.)

Kurt was greeted by a small, pretty girl which he found out was called Mellissa and was Blaine's current PA. She didn't look _too _unhappy Kurt thought to himself, which could be a good sign or maybe it was because she was pregnant? Or because she was leaving? Kurt didn't want to assume this job was going to be horrible so he wiped all pessimistic thoughts away and waited till he found out himself, _if _he found out himself.

"Mr Anderson will see you now." Mellissa called over and Kurt stood up, nodded and lifted his head up as he walked into the office.

Kurt was expecting a much older man, greying and maybe even balding. He was _not _expecting the young, couldn't be any older than 27, gelled haired utter beauty that was sitting behind his desk, studying Kurt. Kurt was glued to the spot, how could he deal with working for this man? He was the most breathtakingly gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen and he had dated a few beautiful men at college, Blaine (as he saw from the name placement on his desk when he could move his eyes away from the man for a few seconds) had the most gorgeous hazel eyes and amazing olive skin.

"You can sit down you know…?" Blaine said confusedly and Kurt nearly melted at the sound of his voice, it was deep and sexy. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and willed himself to move over to Blaine's desk to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said smiling, reaching over to shake Blaine's hand _no that's too much smiling Kurt stop it you'll scare him, he'll think you're some kind of serial killer. _

"I know," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and shook it, motioning him to sit down.

Kurt said down and smoothed down his pants, they were a Kurt Hummel original along with the rest of his suit. He hoped Blaine would ask so he could _brag, _well talk about his designs.

"So Mr Hummel," Blaine began.

"Please, call me Kurt." Kurt smiled again, too big; he felt like a school girl crushing on his teacher.

"Right," Blaine looked down at what Kurt assumed was his resume, who else would print it on peach coloured _and _scented paper? "Well Kurt, looking at your resume I see you haven't had any experience in this field-"

"I'm willing to learn! I also learn really fast an-" Kurt stopped mid sentence as Blaine raised a brow at him. "Sorry… continue."

"Thank you," Blaine started chewing on his pen lid and Kurt watched the muscles in his neck and jaw flex and tried not to start drooling right there and then. "But, you have some excellent references from various professors and past jobs." Kurt tried not to smile, he didn't want to get too hopeful just yet, he briefly wondered if he was more excited to actually get a job or whether it was excitement from the prospect of working for such a gorgeous guy. "So Kurt, why do you want to work here?" He looked up from the paper and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Um.. Uh well…" He was going to make up some lie about 'oh I love law' or something but looking at Blaine he knew he couldn't lie to him. "Honestly? I guess I would rather be working in fashion, since you know I spent four years at college working towards the degree, but times are tough and you can't always get what you want. I mean before fashion it was Broadway," Kurt missed Blaine's eyes lighting up. "But sadly I didn't get into NYADA even though I completely nailed my audition…" Kurt looked up at Blaine and shrugged, "Look what I'm trying to say is give me a chance, the experience I'll take from this job and whatever else," he smiled and Blaine watched this interesting boy intently, "will be worth it to me, and I'm pretty sure I'll be a valuable asset to you. I'm hard working and determined and-"

Blaine put his hand up to stop Kurt, "look kid, save the whole 'perfect worker' pitch, I think just about every employers heard that." Blaine chuckled and Kurt could get used to that sound. "You'll start Monday, 9am don't be late - in fact - be early."

"What, so I'm hired?" Kurt said more high pitched than usual, with a giant smile to match.

"Yes Mr Hummel." Blaine suppressed a smile, this boy was something else.

"Thank you, Mr Anderson," Kurt stood up and nodded; finally becoming professional. "See you Monday morning."

"Monday," Blaine repeated as Kurt walked out of his office. He leant back in his chair and smiled. "Monday."

* * *

**So what do you think? shall I continue or-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Woah, what a great response I got for this :O I was a bit nervous first because I didn't think people would like it but I'm pleasantly surprised! **

**If you were expecting this chapter to come Monday, surprise? **

**I probably wont be updating till Sunday/Monday now because I have my final exam tomorrow and then I'm spending the weekend till Sunday with my boyfriend so I wont be able to write, so hope this tides you over till then, see you Sunday/next week!**

* * *

Monday came faster which was a blessing but also a curse for Kurt. It was a blessing because he'd finally be at work instead of lazing around the house all day watching re-runs of America's Top Model, it was a curse because he'd have to keep his cool all day in front of Anderson dreamy-pants (okay that wasn't the nickname Kurt was going to give him but it was a work in progress) so he didn't show his giant crush on the guy too much.

He arrived at work at 8:30; half an hour before the guy himself strolled in, looking dapper in his suit and tie. Kurt had been arranging his desk when he walked in and as soon as he spotted him Kurt smiled warmly and greeted him good morning and Blaine smiled back in return, he actually _smiled _not a fake - oh I'm just being polite smile - an _actual _smile with teeth and everything! Kurt wondered if the 'oh my god this guy is gorgeous' feeling would ever ware of when he looked at him, so far it seemed unlikely.

"Morning Kurt, just give me a few to settle down in my office and I'll call you in to go over your duties," Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine walked into his office, sighing a slumping back in his chair when he heard the door click.

"Keep it together Hummel," he said to himself. He sat there for a few minutes fiddling with some post-it notes and trying to find the perfect position on his desk when he was called in to Blaine's office over the intercom, which was situated next to his computer.

He stood up, smoothed his clothes down and walked into Blaine's office, smiling all the way.

"Okay Kurt so here is a list of things I want you to do for the next for hours-" he handed him the list, Kurt's eyed widened at the amount of things on there and Blaine chuckled, "-I'm sure you can handle it right?" Blaine asked with a strange tone in his voice and if Kurt didn't know any better it sounded like Blaine was _flirting. _

"Of course, I am more than capable Mr Anderson," Kurt smiled, slightly flirting back and Blaine looked like he was about to say something but decided against it.

"I'm sure you can," he picked up another piece of paper and handed it over to Kurt. "This is my lunch schedule, I'm on a strict deadline which means you are too; I have to eat at certain times or I don't eat at all, understand?" He looked over at Kurt for confirmation who nodded.

"Yes, busy work calls for a busy timetable I know."

"Good," Blaine smiled then. "If I need anything else I'll either call you over the intercom or if one of us isn't in the building I'll call you on this," he handed over a phone, the work phone Kurt was to use. "It has my number plus a few others which I might need you to regularly call, clients and whatnot." Kurt looked at the phone, he had Blaine's number. That shouldn't cause the butterfly feeling in his stomach but it did, it wasn't like he was asking him out it was _work _related for crying out loud. "Any questions?"

"No, all set." Blaine nodded and Kurt left his office, eyeing the list. "Well, guess I better get started on all this then."

Kurt was so engrossed in work, furiously typing away at his computer, that he didn't see Cooper Anderson walk in front of his desk.

"Uh… where is Mellissa?" Kurt's head shot up startled.

"She uh… she's not working for Mr Anderson anymore, I'm his new PA." Kurt put out a hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Cooper shook it apprehensively, still studying the boy in front of him. "I'm Cooper Anderson." He flashed his winning smile and Kurt couldn't believe it, this attractive man was an Anderson too? Was the whole family gorgeous or something?

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you, I've been only working here for a day but I've only ever seen Bl- the other Mr Anderson around." Kurt blushed at almost calling Blaine by his first name.

"I'm surprised you even see him since he's always stuck in the office all day, poor guy. Doesn't know anything but wor-"

"Cooper, how nice of you to finally show up… for once." Blaine said leaning against the door frame to his office, he had taken his suit jacket off and was left in a shirt with the top button done up and his tie was loosened, Kurt couldn't help comparing the sight to what he'd look like after making out or- _no stop it he's your boss. _Blaine had heard the commotion outside and decided to check it out himself, he wasn't really surprised to see it was Cooper causing it.

"Ah little brother you wound me so," Cooper joked and walked over to his brother pulling him in a tight hug. "You know I've been out of town on business."

Blaine pulled away quickly, "right, any reason you're out here harassing my poor PA?"

They both walked into Blaine's office and Kurt sat there in a daze, what the hell just happened?

"So little bro I've got that case file thingy that dad wanted us to work on," Cooper said throwing the file he had onto Blaine's desk.

"Oh Cooper your vocabulary is amazing, how did you only just barely graduate high school?" Blaine teased as sat down behind his desk and he skimmed through the file.

"Wow Blaine your sarcasm is just delightful!" Cooper shot back, ungracefully throwing himself on the chair in front.

Blaine raised a brow at his brother, "are we really going to do this?"

"Nah," Cooper looked thoughtful for a second. "So… that new PA…"

"What about him?" Blaine asked nonchalantly, more focused on work than Cooper's small talk.

"I'm just gunna go out on a limb here… he's gay right?" Cooper asked seriously.

"I don't know I didn't ask," he made a point of looking at his brother. "_Or _assume, what does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't, well not to me anyway… but dad…" Cooper shrugged.

"I'll deal with that, if he works hard why does it matter if he'd gay or straight?"

"It doesn't," Cooper said matter of fact.

"Well then, no further discussion is needed."

Blaine had never really 'explored' his sexuality or even thought of it much, he had dated a few girls (mainly to keep his parents happy) but he never felt a strong emotional connection to them, or anyone for that matter. He could appreciate someone's looks, regardless of gender. But that was as far as it went, maybe it was because he was too busy trying to please his father and become successful that he didn't have time to find anyone that he could connect with on _those _kinds of levels.

Blaine didn't have many, or any, friends either. He never did, growing up he had always been the quiet 'nerdy' type. He got on with school and got all the best grades and spent most of his time studying, he didn't have time for friends or for fun, he wanted to make his parents proud, he had wanted to for so long that he even forgot why he wanted to do it. It was like second nature to him, every decision he made was one to get him better at whatever he was doing and to be better would mean more respect from his father. That's just how it was for him.

Which is why Cooper got so angry at him and why Blaine couldn't understand Cooper, they were two completely different people, they worked the same jobs, had the same level of respect from their father but Cooper did what he wanted to, he partied, he met girls (and sometimes boys if you'd believe his drunken ramblings) and he still managed to be a damn good lawyer and a perfect son. Cooper always wanted Blaine to 'loosen up' a bit which was why there was so many failed attempts to take him out for the night with him, so many drinks thrown in Blaine's face because he just didn't know the _appropriate _way to talk to a girl who was trying to stick their tongue in his throat; something he did not want.

Even through all their differences though, Cooper was still Blaine's best friend (he didn't have much competition but-) it was because even though Cooper wished that Blaine would come out of his shell some more, he _understood _why he was like that, he was a son of Benjamin Anderson after all.

"Urm Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, knocking on Blaine's door.

"Come in Kurt."

Kurt opened the door and stood in the doorway, "I'm on my way to get your lunch now and I wondered if you wanted me to get your brother anything."

"I'm fine thanks Kurt," Cooper winked and Kurt blushed, causing Blaine to shake his head. Cooper had a weird effect on people. "I was just leaving anyway, I'll call ya tonight Blaine." He patted Kurt on the shoulder before leaving, "make sure he doesn't do too much work will ya," he laughed as Kurt's eyes widened before walking away.

"Sorry about that," Blaine sighed. "He doesn't really have any type of filter."

Kurt smiled and said "It's fine," and made his way out to get Blaine's lunch.

Kurt arrived back 40 minutes later, just on time. "Here is your lunch Mr Anderson, just how you like it. Or so the man behind the counter told me…"

"Wes?" Blaine laughed as he opened the packaging on his sandwich.

"Yeah, I think that was his name."

"Yeah, I only really get my lunch from there, had the same thing every day." Blaine bit into his sandwich and groaned and it was the most sexual noise Kurt had ever heard from anyone just eating lunch before.

"Yeah as soon as I said the order he guessed I was your new PA." Kurt laughed, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Well I better go and leave you to your lunch…"

"Come sit if you want, you must be starving yourself, did you get yourself anything?" Blaine asked taking a break from eating.

"I packed my own lunch, I'm kind of a fussy eater." He walked out of the office and Blaine momentarily felt disappointed for some unknown reason until Kurt came back in a minute later holding what looked like a very stylish lunchbox, he sat down and noticed Blaine was staring at it incredibly. "Uh, Kurt Hummel original," Kurt smiled. "Anything can look a little better with a few gems."

"I'm sure." Blaine laughed and took another bite of his sandwich. He had no idea why he was so willing to sit with Kurt during his only break, he never once did that with Mellissa, something was different about Kurt, something was drawing him towards him. "Even his sandwiches look stylish."

"I admit I have a slight fashion problem…" Kurt said, embarrassed and Blaine almost face palmed, did he really say that out loud?

"Uh sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine," Kurt interrupted with a smile "I'm actually flattered you noticed."

Blaine and Kurt sat in a comfortable silence just eating until Blaine had finished and he finally broke the silence, "so you said something in your interview about performing, NYADA or something? So do you like to sing or-" Blaine said pretending he didn't remember word for word of their conversation that day, he knew Kurt wanted to be on Broadway he just wanted to hear Kurt talk about it, really.

"Yes! Sing and dance, my dream was Broadway," Kurt's eyes had this far away look before he literally shook his head out of it. "But I guess some dreams just don't come true," he smiled sadly and Blaine wanted to reach out and touch his hand for comfort but decided against it, it would be unprofessional after all and also he didn't want to admit to himself he wanted to touch Kurt for more than just comfort, a bit part of him just wanted to see if his skin felt as soft as it looked.

"-do?" Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly and Blaine realised he wasn't listening to a word the younger boy was saying.

"Uh sorry, can you repeat that? I kind of spaced out…" Blaine asked embarrassed.

"Sure, I just asked if you've always wanted to be a lawyer or was there some dream you wanted to do?" Blaine thought for a moment, he could tell him the truth of course that he wanted to carry on playing the guitar and maybe make a career as a musician, but his dad had confiscated it off him when he was younger telling him it was 'a waste of time' to do such things, so he gave up on that dream pretty quickly. He still wrote songs however, when no one else was around but him and his music.

"Nope, always wanted to be a lawyer," he lied. "I mean it's kind of in my blood, my dad is one, my grandfather was, his dad and so on."

"Woah, sounds very…" Kurt looked thoughtful, trying to find the right word and Blaine caught himself hanging on to everything Kurt said. "…nice."

"You don't seem too convinced," Blaine joked.

"Well it's not something I would have done but I guess it's each to their own."

"Oh yeah? What would you have done if you were me?" Blaine asked, he hadn't had a conversation like this in a while and Kurt was just incredibly interesting to him.

"Well… I wouldn't have based my dreams and aspirations based on what my family expects of me, or what they've done. My father was a mechanic and so was his father, I could have taken over his shop I mean I'm pretty handy when it comes to cars but-" Blaine immediately imagined Kurt in grease covered overalls and felt his throat dry up, why that was so appealing to him he didn't know and right now didn't want to know. "-that doesn't mean I wont find my own way in life, do my own thing."

"Well I guess that's why we're different people then, I've always wanted to be a lawyer regardless, so I guess that's that," Blaine dropped the subject and Kurt decided to let it go, he didn't believe him for one second however something was incredibly off the way Blaine talked about his 'dreams' Kurt decided he didn't know him well enough right now to dig any further but he made it his mission to get to know the person behind the mask of 'Mr Anderson'. He wanted to get to know _Blaine _and he would, you can count on that.

* * *

**Reviews so I know I'm not completely over my head in thinking this is an okay fic? :D **

**Also, I'm blainedandyson on tumblr if you want to become my best friend ~ :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Well, here is a new chapter as promised! I've finished college for the summer now so I'll have a lot more time to write now that my exams are over! yay for laziness and no plans to do anything for the whole summer!**

**Okay so as for this fic; for anyone confused, I explained it a bit last chapter but in case anyone wanted to know Blaine's sexuality as of this point in his life is unknown, Blaine has never really considered it an issue and rather than figuring out a label he just decides love is love regardless of gender and he doesn't know who he'll fall in love with whether is be a boy a girl or neither or both etc, so yeah. If he does come out 'gay' later on it's to avoid confusion from other people, but I'm not sure yet how I'll go on about that.**

**So enjoy this chapter, sorry these chapters are as short as Darren Criss and please read the warnings that are underneath this in case it's something that isn't what you want to read!**

**Warnings: Smut, right from the start. Homophobic language, (slurs) but not from anyone, they're in Kurt's mind so to speak. Mentions of homophobia.**

* * *

Blaine moaned as the man in front of him sucked his cock into his mouth. "Fuck," Blaine cursed as the man quickened his pace.

"Oh god I'm close…" Blaine groaned as the man swallowed around him.

The man looked up at Blaine through his long lashes, "Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock and Blaine shuddered, involuntarily bucking his hips forward into the wet heat.

"I'm gunna-"

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

"Ugh," Blaine groaned as he rolled over to turn his alarm off. 6:30. Blaine hated getting up early, yes he hated tardiness and sleeping the day away didn't get him where he was today, but it didn't mean he wasn't _human_ and sleep was an amazing thing, especially when it conjured up dreams like the one he was just rudely awoken from just before it got to the _really _good part.

Blaine had these dreams sometimes, he may not have time for relationships or emotional connections but he still had desires and what was the problem with a few faceless encounters in his dreams? He didn't have the time for a relationships and he didn't really do 'hook-ups', so his dreams was all he had lately. Anyway it's not like there is anything wrong with being on the receiving end of a blowjob from someone he didn't know it one of his dreams right?

Wait.

"Oh shit," Blaine swore out loud. He had a sex dream about Kurt, his assistant, his _employee _not some faceless or nameless stranger he might have passed in the street or saw at a bar one of the times Cooper dragged him along, it was Kurt. Interesting, enigmatic, ray of sunshine Kurt Hummel. Blaine sat up and raked a hand through his curly un-gelled hair. Work was going to be very awkward today.

He swung his legs over and got out of bed, noticing his untouched erection straining his pyjama pants. He sighed and made his way over to his bathroom, he'd deal with that 'problem' in the shower, while _not _thinking of Kurt Hummel in compromising positions like in his dream last night, no absolutely not.

Well at least, he'd _try._

* * *

Kurt had been working for Anderson and Sons for over two weeks now and everyday was more or less the same and surprisingly it felt more comforting than boring or repetitive, it just felt _normal _which is why Kurt was surprised to say the least when he saw Blaine for the first time that morning; the man who usually looked dapper and alert, ready for whatever work and life threw at him walked into work with an un-tucked shirt, loose tie and his hair was less gelled than usual. It was almost like he had been too busy worrying about something instead of making sure he looked decent for work.

What surprised Kurt the most was the lack of eye contact when he greeted Kurt, the usual bright smile and cheery 'good morning Kurt' was replaced by a downwards glance when he spotted Kurt and a mumbled 'good morning'. Kurt figured Blaine must be sick or something; which was an unusual occurrence in itself since Blaine was never anything but 100% healthy (if his conversations with Blaine's father's long-term assistant Barbara were anything to go by) so Kurt was for a lack of a better word, down right confused.

Kurt waited his usual few minutes before he knocked on Blaine's door with files he required and any meetings Blaine needed to attend that day, he took a deep breath and knocked on Blaine's door, surprised at what he saw when he got called in.

Blaine was nervously shifting on his chair and it looked like he wanted to look anywhere _but _Kurt, Kurt felt slightly offended at this; if Blaine no longer wanted him around he could just _say. _Kurt dealt with a lot of negativity directed to him in his life, growing up as the only gay kid out of the closet in the incredibly homophobic or basically anyone-different-phobic McKinley high would do that to you, so he grew a thick skin. Maybe that was it; maybe Blaine actually somehow found out he was gay (if he didn't tell already) and decided he didn't want some _queer _working for him. Well Kurt could deal with that, he didn't expect anything else in life anyway, not till he moved to New York and became something.

Kurt put on a tight lipped smile and decided to be professional anyway, if Blaine wasn't going to be it didn't mean he had to change who he was. "So here are the files you requested and you have a meeting at two o'clock with Bryce Stevenson about his case," Kurt paused and looked at Blaine, who was just staring intently at the files Kurt handed him like they were the most interesting thing to look at ever, Kurt scowled and lifted his head up high. "Anything else I can help you with, Mr Anderson?" Kurt began the sentence sweetly but as he got to saying Blaine's name his tone changed completely from 'Happy to help assistant' to 'queen bitch' and Blaine's head shot up and Kurt could have sworn he saw his eyes go dark.

"Actually, there is something you could help me with…" Blaine's tongue darted out to lick his lips and Kurt inhaled a sharp breath, was Blaine _flirting _with him? Kurt had seen that look before, he _did _go to college and go to his fair share of gay bars and had a few hook-ups and even relationships so he knew when someone wanted to jump his bones.

"Mr Anderson…?" Kurt spoke as Blaine didn't finish his sentence and instead decided to keep staring at Kurt; all the while looking at him like he was the only cold drink of water in a scolding hot desert.

Blaine snapped out of the little trance he was in and cleared his throat, "sorry, lost my train of thought… I'm not feeling too well today so you'll er have to excuse any, erm weird behaviour I might show." _Nice save Blaine_, he thought to himself sarcastically. _God what the hell are you doing? Taking lines right out of some cheesy porno 'there is something you could help me with?" really? And then you creepily stare at the poor boy, oh my god Blaine what if he thinks you're sexually harassing him? He could sue you! No just keep it cool and try not to stare at him like some dog in heat. _

"Right, that's fine," Kurt said, not really convinced by kind of wanting this awkward encounter to come to an end so he could go back to his desk and think about what the _hell _is going on. "So what was it you wanted me to do?"

_Bend over the desk and- no Blaine stop, what are you doing seriously? You have one measly sex dream and all of a sudden it's all you can think about? _Blaine swallowed nervously, he really didn't have anything for Kurt to do so he quickly had to make up something. "Could you copy these… uh," he scanned his desk and spotted a random meeting schedule, ah-hah! "This," he handed it over and Kurt eyed it sceptically, "I mean I wanted an extra because… so I can have one at home." Blaine nodded, happy with his own lies and Kurt just nodded and left the room, leaving Blaine to head-desk in private.

A few hours later Blaine was feeling a little better, he put the whole Kurt scenario down to just not getting laid in a while. It wasn't like he had some deep down feelings harboured for the boy he hardly knew of course, sure Kurt was attractive; anyone could see that regardless of their sexuality, but that was where it ended, Blaine didn't do relationships. He didn't have the time, any relationship he would have would be second best to his work and that just wasn't fair on anybody if he was honest. There was also the little fact that Kurt was a boy and Blaine's dad Benjamin wasn't the most accepting person in the world, but Blaine didn't like to think about that because he saw his dad as a great man; not as a judgemental, homophobic asshole which is what most people would actually see.

Kurt had met Blaine's father before and while he didn't outright scream 'fag' or tell Kurt just how much he disliked him, he could see it in his tight lipped smiles and over-firm handshakes. Kurt could tell when he wasn't liked and he could also tell the reason (most of the time) so when he looked into Benjamin's eyes he just knew that there was some deep seated homophobia there that probably would never change; people like that were set in there ways and Kurt just learnt to accept that. At least he was professional enough not to fire Kurt on the spot or show his dislike for him, just like Kurt was professional enough not to roll his eyes every time Benjamin 'subtly' winced when Kurt spoke, or tell him just how much of a pompous douche bag he was.

Which was extremely hard when he was standing in front of him being ordered around like he was some lap dog. "Yes I'm aware you're Blaine's assistant and not mine but as you're working for _Andersons and Sons _you shouldn't really have a problem with a few mundane tasks, especially since they are to do with Blaine."

"I don't have a problem at all, Sir." Kurt smiled as sweetly as he could muster, enjoying the level of discomfort Benjamin was radiating in his presence, "it is my job after all."

"Yes well… I wont keep you any longer." and with that Benjamin walked away from Kurt's desk. He had done this a few times in the last two weeks, gave Kurt even more work to do to prepare Blaine for work that even _Blaine _didn't know he had to do, Kurt didn't like how Blaine just nodded and accepted all the workload his father brought upon him without warning; completely overworking him. Blaine just smiled and dealt with it, like work is all he'd ever known. Kurt wasn't surprised if it was, Blaine didn't seem like the person who would do anything fun if it wasn't to do with his damn job.

Which is why Kurt was stood at Blaine's desk at the end of the day; taking part in a conversation even more awkward than this morning.

"Er… coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, that hot liquid most people drink to restore their energy?" Kurt quipped, raising his eyebrow.

"I know what it is," Blaine laughed. "I mean just… you want to go get coffee… with me?"

"Yes? That is what I asked isn't it."

"Kurt I'm flattered but-"

"Oh my god seriously? Not like a date, yeah I may be gay but that doesn't mean I'm out to get every straight guy and convert him or something!" Kurt said, feeling offended.

"No, no Kurt I mean, shit, I didn't mean anything like that… I don't have an issue with you being gay. I just meant well if you were asking me out on a date then it'd be inappropriate because of the work relationship we have," Blaine awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to feign off the disappointment he felt that Kurt _wasn't _asking him out on a date.

"Oh well, yeah it's not a date. Just as friends, I never see or hear of you doing anything but going to work and then going home, I don't know I guess it might be a nice change or something," Kurt shifted his weight onto the other foot, feeling nervous waiting for Blaine's reply.

"You sound like my brother," Blaine groaned.

"Well maybe he has a point," Kurt smiled. "Work isn't everything you know, unless you make it everything and that's really unhealthy Blaine."

"If I agree to go with you will you stop judging me?" Blaine sighed playfully.

"Of course, judgement free zone you workaholic," Kurt teased.

"Hey you said no judgement!"

"You haven't agreed yet."

"Fine!"

"Fine?"

"Yes fine, I'll go have coffee with you or whatever," Blaine tried to act put out but was secretly jumping for joy inside, it wasn't a date but it was damn well close enough, why that made him so happy he didn't want to think about right now, he just put it down to finally having friends or something.

Kurt clapped, obviously not trying to hide his happiness as well as Blaine is, "let's go then boss!"

"It's Blaine," Blaine smiled as he picked up his coat and followed Kurt out his office.

* * *

**Blaine, why are you so naive? **

**Tell me in the reviews how you felt about this chapter and how annoyingly clueless Blaine is! :P **

**Next chapter; the date! (well not date, date) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Yay, 'date' time! **

**It's 1am in the morning and I've just finished this woop. **

**Sorry it's so short, I promise I'll try and make the next one longer! **

**Erm not much else to say except enjoy?**

**and thanks for all the reviews and stuff they make my day :) **

* * *

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked surprised, as he entered the small coffee shop.

"What? You've never been here?" Kurt asked in mock horror.

"Yeah I have actually, just not since I was in high school, man it's been a while," Blaine said while surveying the shop around him.

"Oh well, I used to be a regular here as well in high school so I kind of get the nostalgia of the place," Kurt smiled as he took his place in line next to Blaine.

"You're acting like you didn't graduate, what? Four years ago?" Blaine quipped.

"I'm sorry we can't all be as old as you Mr Anderson," Kurt winked, his boldness surprising himself.

Blaine blushed, "I told you it's Blaine outside of work, besides I'm not _that _old."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Kurt looked over to the shorter man, "_Blaine." _

Blaine stood there shocked at Kurt's obvious flirting, or maybe it was because it was outside of work and he didn't have to be that professional? Maybe he acted like that with everyone. Yes, this was what Blaine kept telling himself as Kurt swayed his hips just a little bit more as he walked forward to place his order. "A Medium Drip for this guy," he motioned over to Blaine, "and for me a Grande Non-Fat Mocha, thank you."

"You know my coffee order?"

"Are you forgetting I'm your assistant and you send me on coffee runs everyday?" Kurt raised his brow.

Blaine blushed and coughed nervously, "yeah, must have slipped my mind somehow." _See you're just getting your hopes up Blaine, Kurt doesn't see you in any way other than his boss. This coffee date was just probably out of pity. _Blaine thought to himself as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"No, it's on me silly," Kurt smiled as he handed over his money. He turned to face Blaine and saw that the older man was about to protest. "No buts, I invited you out which means I'm paying." He picked up his coffee and Blaine did the same (while grumbling about not having to pay) and walked over to an empty table at the back, quite secluded from the rest of the shop.

They sat down and immediately found themselves chatting away like old friends.

"Really? Wow your high school experience seemed way more fun than mine," Blaine laughed as Kurt told him the story about the time the glee club caused a sex riot during assembly when they sang 'push it'.

"Yeah, it wasn't always fun though. I mean I did used to get bullied _a lot _because I was the only out kid at school and because of my fabulous fashion sense and sharp wit of course."

Blaine smiled sympathetically, he had never been though any bullying. "Dalton had a zero tolerance policy enforced, I wish your school had that; or that you went to Dalton or something. It must have been tough for you," Blaine wanted to reach over and take Kurt's hand for comfort but decided against it.

"Yeah well there was a few times where it eased up, like when I joined the football team."

Blaine choked on his coffee and Kurt laughed. "Y-you were a footballer?"

"Yep, best kicker they ever had," Kurt smiled, sipping his coffee and smiling. "Then when I joined the cheerios things were a bit better as well."

"Cheerios?" Blaine asked, "you mean like cheerleaders?"

"Yeah, I was a cheerleader for a while as well."

_Oh my god, _Blaine thought _this guy is trying to kill me, mechanic, footballer and cheerleader? Was there anything Mr Perfect Hummel couldn't do? _

"Wow uh-Kurt that's um… wow." Blaine stumbled on his words and felt like a complete jackass. _Way to be more obvious Blaine. _

"What?" Kurt laughed.

"Just you… you're full of surprises to say the least."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a while with a small smile on his lips, like he was contemplating something. "Well, is there anything else you wanted to do? While you're finally out of your cave I mean."

"What happened to no judgement?" Blaine frowned.

"I can't help it, you're too much fun to mess with," Kurt poked Blaine's arm.

"Ow," Blaine said faking pain and rubbing his arm. "Erm, I don't know what do you want to do? I'm all yours for the night."

Kurt blushed and Blaine realised what he had said, "Oh I didn't mean it like that- oh my god Kurt why are you laughing."

"Sorry," Kurt said between giggles. "It's just when you panic you look like a puppy or something."

"Great," Blaine said, fake annoyed but he couldn't hide the smile that was threatening his lips. "We could go to your place?" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself and Kurt froze.

"I uh…"

"I mean we could watch a movie and eat junk food and of course you don't why did I even ask how creepy is that asking you to let me come over when we've only just gone to have coffee this is why I can't have nice things or friends…" Blaine babbled on.

"Blaine… Blaine!" Blaine stopped talking and his eyes shot up to Kurt who was looking at him sternly. "It just caught me off guard that's all, of course you can come over. We're friends right?"

"Yeah, I would like to think so." Blaine nodded.

"Well then, no need to panic over asking to hang out at my place."

Kurt stood up and started walking to the exit, not before noticing Blaine was still sitting at his seat, he turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "are you coming or…?"

Blaine quickly scrambled out of his chair and again Kurt was reminded of a puppy and he giggled as Blaine briskly walked over to him saying 'sorry' a few times.

_888_

Kurt was proud of his little apartment, yeah it may be small and not as glamorous as he had hoped to live in when he pictured his life years ago, but it was still pretty good and screamed 'Kurt' because of the stylish decorating and everything else.

"Sorry about the mess," Kurt motioned to the random bits of fabric littering his coffee table and floor next to the TV. "Inspiration struck last night and I didn't really have time to finish or clean up."

"It's fine," Blaine commented looking at the half finished jacket. "I didn't know you designed clothes."

"Really?" Kurt asked making space on the couch so he and Blaine could sit down. "I've wore a few Kurt Hummel originals to work."

"Oh, I guess they're that good I just thought they were designer clothes." Blaine smiled and sat down on Kurt's couch.

Kurt smiled at the praise and walked over to his DVD collection. "I don't know about junk food but we could order pizza or something and I've got a whole range of DVD's here for you to pick," he said motioning the large case which held alphabetical ordered DVD's from musicals to movies. "How about you pick and I'll order pizza?"

"Sure," Blaine said standing up. "As long as I get to pay, since I did offer to come here."

Kurt grinned, "fine." He walked past Blaine into his kitchen, deliberately sashaying his hips a little more as he walked, hoping Blaine would notice.

Kurt had ordered for both him and Blaine and Blaine had chosen _Chicago _and was putting it in the DVD player when Kurt walked back in.

"It'll be 30 minutes," he said absentmindedly as he sat down next to Blaine who had returned from the DVD player. "Ooh Chicago, one of my favourites."

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

"I didn't know you liked musicals," Kurt side eyed Blaine.

"There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me Kurt." he smiled playfully.

They started watching the movie until about 10 minutes in when Kurt turned around to face Blaine.

"Blaine, are you… gay?"

Blaine's head spun around to face Kurt who was sheepishly looking down and playing with some loose thread, "I uh… are you asking because I like musicals?"

"No!" Kurt's head shot up, feeling embarrassed. "No I asked because.. Uh you've never spoke about girlfriends or anything and I just wanted to know I guess."

"I haven't exactly spoke about _boyfriends _either Kurt."

"Right, yeah sure sorry." Kurt returned to watching the movie, assuming he got it wrong and Blaine was actually straight but just a very private person. Blaine spoke up.

"But to answer your question Kurt, I'm not sure. I mean I've never really thought about it, I find both sexes attractive but I've never really felt any emotional connection to girls…" Blaine trailed on, unsure how to finish the sentence.

Kurt turned back around fully giving Blaine his attention, "and boys?"

"Well… I haven't had any connection to boys further than attraction either," Kurt frowned and Blaine swallowed nervously. "Until recently."

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine looked at him intensely, hoping his unsaid words would be clearly understood. Kurt seemed to get the message because before he knew it he was staring at Blaine's lips and leaning forward, it took Blaine a second to realise what was happening before he felt himself moving even closer until-

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Kurt stood up quickly, "ah that must be the pizza." He almost ran to the door and left Blaine sitting on the couch wondering what would have happened if the pizza man showed up a second later.

They sat in silence eating their pizza, not talking about the _almost kiss_ that just happened. By the time they had finished the movie had ended and Blaine took that as his queue to leave.

"It was nice spending time with you Kurt," Blaine said standing awkwardly in front of Kurt at his door.

"Yeah, it was." Kurt smiled. "I'll see you at work then?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaine nodded and went to walk down the stairs.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt called after him and Blaine spun around quickly, coming face to face with Kurt. "Please don't hate me for this," Kurt closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine fully on the lips. Blaine didn't pull away and instead returned the kiss more passionately, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer, his tongue slipping into Kurt's mouth eliciting a small whimper from the other boy. They kissed like that for what seemed like hours but was in fact a few minutes, Blaine was the first to pull away; gasping for breath as he held onto Kurt.

"I- shit Kurt we shouldn't have done that," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Kurt said moving back away from Blaine's hold.

"We're- you're my employee Kurt." Blaine sighed slumping against the wall. _Not to mention your dad would disown you. "_Kurt I'm sorry I can't do this, I'm so sorry." Blaine chanced one last look at Kurt who was now on the verge of tears before he ran down the stairs and never looking back.

* * *

**nooooo angst**

**why must I always write angst**

**because you're horrible Hanna**

**great now I'm talking to myself**

**REVIEWS ? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Hello! I know I promised a longer chapter but I haven't updated in a while (my laptop broke) and I wanted to get something out before I passed out (yay my illness keeps coming back :() so, apologies for any mistakes once I'm better I'll go over this chapter again and correct anything if I remember.I just really wanted to post something for you guys, so here it is.

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts etc, reviews for this chapter would be amazing. You are all awesome!

Read the **A/N **at the bottom if you'd like to get involved in this fic!

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep much that night, he just tossed and turned thinking of that kiss and the instant rejection that came after. Did Blaine actually feel something like he did? Or was the whole 'we're co-workers' speech an excuse instead of him having to say he just wasn't interested. Kurt knew it was something more than that; after all dating within the workplace wasn't that big of a deal, he had heard of Cooper dating within the job and everyone else did it as well, granted it may have been different for them sine they were both guys but Blaine was a grown man; surely he didn't care what his father would say? Since he was an adult more than capable of making his own decisions.

Sleep finally overcame Kurt at about 4am, which would have gave him 2 and a half hours of sleep, it was better than nothing.

_**I'm on the edge of glory**_

Kurt groaned as he rolled over to turn his alarm off, before realising it was actually a phone call.

"Hello?" Kurt said groggily as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

"Uh, hey Kurt it's Cooper. I'm just calling to say Blaine called in sick, so I guess you have the day off. Well you can still do any work you would have needed to do today or whatever; just at home."

_Weird, _Kurt thought to himself _Blaine never calls in sick, Blaine never __**gets **__sick. _"Oh, okay then." Kurt went to say goodbye and hang up before Cooper spoke again.

"Is everything okay with him? I mean I know you two went out for coffee yesterday and I just wondered…"

"He seemed fine to me," Kurt cut in.

"Ah, must have been a overnight thing," Cooper said un convinced before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Cooper tapped his pen on his desk, his mind working like clockwork. "Hey John can you hold my calls for the day?" Cooper said to his assistant while shrugging on his coat. "I've got a sick little brother to go and visit."

* * *

Blaine wasn't sick, not really. Well the way he felt should be classified as an illness and he guessed sleep deprivation would really alter his work. He was currently on his couch in baggy sweatpants and an old Dalton t-shirt, eating ice cream and watching crappy day time TV. Yes, usually dapper Blaine Anderson has resulted to eating ice cream out of the tub and viewing mindless TV because he couldn't stand going into work and seeing a certain _boy. _What has Kurt done to him? Before he hired him things were going great; well great to the standards he's only ever known which mean work was great, that's all really. Blaine never allowed himself to have anything else, work came before anything and if falling for this beautiful boy meant losing respect from his father and in time losing his job, well he wasn't sure if he was prepared to let himself feel happy about anything else. Sure, in an ideal world his father would have loved him unconditionally and maybe he would have became a musician, like he's always wanted; one day he'd probably meet Kurt some way or another and his father would accept that and maybe even pay for his wedding, but this isn't an ideal world and he had to deal with the cards he'd been drawn.

A loud knock on his door brought him back to reality, he couldn't keep getting lost in thoughts about marrying Kurt or even simple ones like how soft his lips were or how much they felt like _home_.

Another knock.

"Shit," Blaine cursed as he shot up from his couch. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he walked up to the front door of his apartment.

"Hey B," Cooper shot Blaine a smile and took in his appearance as Blaine opened the door. "Damn, you look rough."

"Well I am sick…" Blaine trailed on as he walked back through his apartment to his couch and abandoned Ben and Jerry's.

"I said you look rough, not sick," Cooper commented as he followed him and Blaine just shrugged. "I thought it was too good to be true."

"What?" Blaine asked confused as Cooper joined him on the couch.

"That you were sick," Cooper laughed and mussed up Blaine's hair, "you do have a certain track record for being strangely healthy."

"Right… I just didn't sleep well and didn't think being a zombie would help much in work," Blaine half lied- he didn't sleep well but he just didn't want to see Kurt, not right now anyway.

"I don't mind, you need a day off sometimes," Cooper picked up the ice cream and started eating, amused at Blaine's pout. "But, I also know when you're not telling me something, so spill."

Blaine's eyed widened, he couldn't tell Cooper- could he? Who else did he have to tell? "I- uh…"

"Was it something to do with Kurt?" Cooper looked at Blaine with a sincerity that shocked him, Cooper could be abrasive sometimes but he really did care.

"W-what do you mean," Blaine avoided eye contact with his older brother.

"Well, let's see you went out to coffee with him and now you're sleep deprived and he sounded pretty out of it when I called him this morning as well," Cooper waggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked shocked, "you think we… oh my god Cooper no we didn't have…" _Kurt sounded out of it as well? _

Cooper burst out laughing at Blaine's panic. "I'm just messing with you kid, but seriously what's up?"

"Coop," Blaine turned around fully giving his attention to the conversation. "You'd accept me no matter what right?"

Cooper furrowed his brows, confused at where this was going. "Of course B, you're my brother and I love you."

"Good…" Blaine cleared his throat, "Coop I think I'm gay."

Cooper nodded, "that's cool, but wait why do you think?"

"I've never felt anything for anyone of any gender, yeah I've found people attractive but it's never been more of a 'oh they're good looking' type of situation," Cooper waited for Blaine to continue. "And then Kurt came along…"

"Ah so it is about Kurt," Blaine shot Cooper a look, "sorry carry on."

"Yeah and well, Coop I really think I like him. We went back to his place yesterday and well… we kissed."

"Get some bro!" Cooper went to high five Blaine but stopped, since Blaine's face told him the story wasn't over.

"Don't start planning the wedding yet, we might have kissed but I…I ran."

"You ran?"

"Yep, literally and metaphorically. I actually ran down the stairs and I actually ran from him." Blaine slumped in the seat.

"Damn… why?"

"Really? He's my employee Coop."

"Your point? I dated Louise and Gemma and-"

"Okay I get it Coop," Blaine huffed in frustration. "It's not jus that, it's dad as well. You've seen how he is with Kurt; what would he be like with a _son _whose gay?"

"Who cares? If you like this guy go for it. Don't let dad kill yet _another _one of your dreams; you're unhappy as it is." Cooper sighed, completely serious.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on Blaine, everyone knows you never wanted to be a lawyer. Music was your passion but dad shot it down time and time again so you just ended being a _clone _of him." Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "it killed me- no it _kills _me to see how unhappy you are, I didn't do anything then Blaine, I didn't push you to become who you were supposed to be. I'm not going to let this pass, I'm not going to let you push away something that could make you happy."

"Coop-"

"No Blaine I mean it, if you want to be with Kurt then damn be with Kurt." Cooper looked Blaine right in the eyes, "dad's only problem would be that he's a guy, but who gives a shit? He can't fire you for being gay that's illegal or something. He also can't use the excuse of 'co worker relations' because mom was his damn secretary for crying out loud."

"It doesn't matter, Kurt probably wants nothing to do with me anyway."

"Not with that attitude he wont!" Cooper smiled. "It probably didn't help that you're avoiding him today, but all is not lost! You can go into work tomorrow when you're both rested and you'll go up to that boy and you'll say you're sorry, kiss his face off, drag him into your office and do him on your desk!"

"COOPER!" Blaine shouted, shocked by his brother's words. He did _not _need that image right now. "I think maybe I should take it _slow. _Yes I should probably apologise and maybe ask him to dinner or something…"

"Then do him?" Cooper raised a brow.

"No." Blaine said sternly.

"You're no fun," Cooper pouted, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "But hey, progress is progress right? So new plan; you'll go into work tomorrow, apologise to him, invite him to dinner then after months of courting THEN you'll do him."

"Ugh you're impossible," Blaine groaned bringing his knees up to his chin, he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his lips however, Cooper had really cheered him up and he felt more confident than ever, until he thought of the one thing stopping him. "And dad?" Blaine asked looking over at Cooper.

"He doesn't even have to know," Cooper saw the look of shock of Blaine's face. "But I get it, you couldn't lie to him. I don't know what to say bro, either you ignore him and just be happy or you don't tell him right away." Cooper shrugged. "Just one thing, don't leave it too late? Kurt wont wait forever you know and even if you do apologise- if he doesn't know how you feel he'll assume you _don't_ feel anything for him and he'll move on like any other person would."

Blaine nodded, understanding completely. He would stay awake again tonight planning the perfect thing to say to Kurt, he couldn't let this go- Cooper was right; he deserved happiness for once. Blaine had to give up so much in his life to keep his father happy and proud of him, well this time he wouldn't give up this- he would let himself be happy.

"Thanks Coop, if it wasn't for you I'd probably go into work tomorrow and pretend nothing happened."

"Which is why I want to beat you up all the time, you ignore problems that aren't to do with work instead of facing them and sorting them out," Cooper mussed Blaine's hair again, "now then, enough depressing talk let's watch a Disney movie and sing along or something stupid that you do to cheer yourself up."

Blaine smiled and playfully hit Cooper with a throw pillow, "fine, but I'm choosing."

"Let me guess Mulan?" Cooper asked as his brother walked over to his DVD cabinet.

"You know me too well dear brother."

* * *

**End A/N - **I love writing Cooper! in my head he's the witty, sarcastic, playfully mean brother who actually just really cares (a tad bit like my brother so ~) Sorry if you expected an awkward office scene! that will come next chapter and it will be 100x more awkward because Kurt knows Blaine is avoiding him! so prepare yourselves for a sarcastic but still professional Kurt! and a trying to apologize Blaine :P

As for how you can get involved, I'm looking to include some OC's so if you'd like to be in the fic (I know weird) or have any characters in mind, then leave a review stating the name of your character and a quick description, I'm looking for random characters for one scene, a guy to crush on Kurt :P (don't worry Klaine is endgame! but jealous Blaine is just- yes.) I'm also looking for a close friend of Kurt's that he met at college, so any ideas you have just send them my way! I'll try to use as much as possible (assuming I even get any D:) if it's _you _that you're submitting then give a quick description to how you'd speak/act so I don't completely embarrass myself D:


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **It's nearly 2am and I can't sleep so what better to do than spend hours writing a new chapter?

This one is much longer than the rest - and I think it's funnier :P I don't know I have weird humour but yay Cooper my ~comic relief~

There is a OC introduced, I hope you'll love him ;) Brandon was suggested to me by DemitriMP :D

Same offer stands, if you want to suggest any OC's to me, leave a review! details are at the end of last chapter. I'll try to include as many as I can, if you only get a brief cameo then I'm sorry :P Brandon might be sticking around though ;)

Enjoy this chapter!

-** Hanna **

* * *

Blaine walked into work the next morning with a spring in his step. He was going to apologise to Kurt and then he was going to ask him out on a date, he had it planned out perfectly word for word. Blaine should have had a back up plan though, not everything will go as you want it too.

"Good morning Mr Anderson," Kurt smiled sweetly, _too sweetly _with a hint of bitterness in his words that Blaine couldn't help notice when he spat out 'Mr Anderson'. "Your father is in your office, he said he wanted to talk to you." Kurt said without tearing his eyes away from his computer screen, "I'll come in after he's spoken to you to collect anything I'm supposed to do today - or yesterday."

Blaine nodded and proceeded to walk to his office, deciding to talk to Kurt _after_ his dad has left.

"Oh and Mr Anderson?" Blaine turned around and found Kurt sitting there smiling, well more like _grinning_ bitterly, "I hope you're feeling _much _better," and with that he turned back around to face him computer and started typing furiously at his computer, Blaine shook his head and sighed, opening the door to his office.

"Hello Son," Blaine's dad, Benjamin said and Blaine noticed he was sitting at his desk _of course._ "I hope you're feeling better today Blaine." _Oh so that's what he came to see me for? To lecture me about not turning up? It was one day for god's sake._

"Morning dad, sorry I didn't come in…" Blaine started but his dad cut him off.

"Nonsense! You work too hard anyway," Ben motioned to the chair in front of Blaine's desk and Blaine sat down straight away. "In fact I don't think I've ever noticed how hard you actually work son," Blaine sat there bewildered, what was his dad's angle? Was he just _finally _realising everything Blaine sacrificed? He found himself smiling before he could really stop, it wasn't often his dad would notice him after all. "Which is why I'm sat here in front of you today actually, Blaine me and your mother have been talking and well, we think it's time you started looking for a suitable wife." Blaine felt like he had been slapped, _oh so that's his angle, I should have known he wasn't just being nice. _

Blaine gritted his teeth, calming himself down before speaking. "Dad, I appreciate both yours and mothers concern but I don't need a _wife _right now, I'm still building my career and I'm not ready to settle down yet." _Not to mention it's a __**husband **__I want named Kurt, not a wife. _

Ben nodded before saying, "yes I understand Blaine, but these things take time as it is; building up relationships and so on. I'm not saying get married tomorrow I'm just saying you need to give yourself options and open yourself up to finding a nice girl to settle down with. It took me and your mother a few years before we got married; and I was lucky. She was my secretary after all. You haven't really got that option right now." Benjamin gestured to the door, which behind it sat Kurt Hummel, the guy Blaine would actually prefer to spend the rest of his life with other than some girl he didn't know.

"So what are you saying?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brows.

"Look Blaine, I'm just giving you _options. _If you ever need some times off in order to- well I don't know what people do these days to find their significant other- but just let me know if you need any time off to do just that." Benjamin stood up then, and Blaine quickly followed. (old habits never die hard)

Blaine opened the door for his father who stepped out and took one look at Kurt before returning his gaze back to Blaine, "also," he began loudly so he knew Kurt could hear, he didn't know why but he wanted to make this kid know that Blaine is off limits; for whatever reason he seemed to think Kurt would try and _convert _Blaine or something. "My friend Andrew has a very lovely daughter about your age who I'd love you to meet, if you'd like I could set up a date and you could go from there?" Benjamin patted his son on the back and Blaine glanced at Kurt for a quick second before looking back at his father.

"I- uh… I'll let you know Dad," Benjamin nodded and walked away leaving Blaine to sigh and slump against his door.

"So Kurt, you ready?" Blaine chanced a smile at the other boy but it wasn't returned, instead Kurt looked incredibly upset which tore Blaine's heart. Kurt stood up abruptly and followed Blaine into his office, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Kur-"

"Look Blaine, I don't want to hear it. I get it, that kiss or whatever was a mistake; I wont tell anyone and we'll never speak of it again." Kurt shot out, posture extremely straight like he was used to this kind of rejection; which in itself was heartbreaking. To see him so collected and calm when he should be breaking down.

"No Kurt… god I'm such an idiot," Blaine sat down in his chair and went to run his hands through his hair, before realising it was gelled and groaning in frustration some more. Kurt didn't take a seat and instead remained standing, head held high and shoulders back.

"Well, I tried to do as much work as possible yesterday from home; but I still have some things to finish off today so if you wouldn't mind getting on with our usual morning routine I can return to my desk."

"Kurt can we talk about this? Please?" Blaine pleaded and Kurt remained the same.

"Talk about what Blaine? There is nothing to talk about. You kissed me; seemed to enjoy it but then ran off without an explanation and when I was prepared to talk about it yesterday you were still running. You calling in sick and _avoiding _me gave me all the answers I needed," Kurt huffed out a breath, "and that little scene outside further confirmed it; I really do hope you find a nice _woman _to settle down with Blaine, I wonder if she'll be okay with you kissing men. But hey, who am I to judge?" Kurt spat and Blaine flinched like he had been physically hit.

"I don't- I don't want a _wife _Kurt, that's just my dad talking." Blaine sighed, "and don't you think you're being unreasonable in all this?" Blaine shot back, _so much for asking him out to dinner. _"I needed time to think, I'm sorry for running," Blaine stood up and started pacing. "I'm sorry for being such a damn coward, but can you really blame me? One minute I'm fine working here everything is fine, I have a great job and I couldn't be happier. The next minute you show up, you Kurt, with your enigmatic personality and your optimism and your questions - damn your questions - and then I start questioning everything I am, I start thinking about my _dreams _and asking what ifs," Blaine paused, searching Kurt's face for any form of reaction, but it was blank as before, like he's been rehearsing not showing his emotions his whole life.

"And then you invite me out for coffee," Blaine laughed lightly, bittersweet. "And if that's not the most innocent request ever, but that's the thing Kurt; no one had ever done that for me before. This brilliant, beautiful boy came into my life and when I kissed you I felt like nothing else mattered." Blaine was staring right into Kurt's eyes now, which were showing a slight flicker of emotion as Blaine rambled on. "And then I come back to work and already my dad is asking me about marrying a _woman_, not once considering that I might be gay, or that I might want something different than his big plan for me. What am I supposed to do Kurt? All I've ever known is what my dad wanted, all I've ever done is what he planned for me."

Kurt stayed silent, not really knowing what he could have said. Blaine spoke up again. "You asked me, when we first had lunch together what I wanted to do with my life, if it was always a 'lawyer' well Kurt it wasn't. You wanna know what I wanted to be?" Blaine softly laughed again. "A musician, I wanted to write songs and play in cheap bars and live in horrible motels. I wanted it all. But instead," Blaine motioned around him. "I got this." Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hands in his own. "But I guess one pro of this whole situation was that I got to meet you."

Kurt finally broke his silence, pulling his hands away from Blaine. "I know this is hard for you Blaine but I can't just be some fantasy for you, I can't just be another one of your _what ifs_ or someone for you to fool around with or pretend you're happy with when no one else it around so you can go out in front of everyone and pretend you're straight and maybe marry some girl. I'm not willing to be your dirty little secret Blaine." Kurt moved over to Blaine's desk to retrieve a file he would have to work on today and walked over to Blaine's office door. "If you ever change your mind and decide to be yourself and not who your father wants you to be," he looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "You'll know where to find me."

Blaine stood in silence as he watched Kurt walk away, unable to find his voice to tell him _I'm ready Kurt, I want you. I don't care what my father thinks. _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say the words out loud.

* * *

Blaine was seated at his desk when his phone started constantly vibrating with text after text.

_**Cooper Anderson (11:05) **_

So, have you fucked yet?

_**Cooper Anderson (11:05) **_

Or you know asked him out?

_**Cooper Anderson (11:05) **_

Dinner? Movie? Orgy?

_**Cooper Anderson (11:05) **_

Apologised? At least? I like question marks?

_**Cooper Anderson (11:05) **_

Idk what was your plan again?

_**Cooper Anderson (11:06) **_

Please don't tell me you blew it (not literally or if you did please tell me because SCORE) and you're currently sitting at your desk crying

_**Cooper Anderson (11:06) **_

BLAINE BERNADETTE ANDERSON

_**Cooper Anderson (11:10) **_

I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS STRAWBERRY AND COVERED IN CHOCOLATE IF YOU DON'T REPLY IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR 3 FOOT HOBBIT ASS TO NEXT WEEK SUCKA (I can be ghetto)

_**Cooper Anderson (11:11) **_

Unless you're currently bent over (or got Kurt bent over?) a desk then I apologize and will leave you alone because I think you need ALL hands on dick

_**Cooper Anderson (11:11) **_

I mean deck.

_**Cooper Anderson (11:20) **_

Dude, I doubt you can last that long which means you AREN'T getting laid which means you CAN text me back

_**Cooper Anderson (11:25)**_

Honestly Blaine WHAT IS GOING ON THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME

_**To Cooper Anderson (11:29)**_

**I don't want to talk about it, Coop.**

_**Cooper Anderson (11:30)**_

Ah bro, I know you don't want to talk about it but at least tell me what happened? And I'll drop it then I swear.

_**To Cooper Anderson (11:40)**_

**Well, dad conveniently showed up in my office talking about 'options' that he's giving me to find a 'suitable wife' or whatever and well he said something in front of Kurt (who was ALREADY pissed at me for obvious reasons) about hooking me up with some girl that happens to be the daughter of a close friend of his. Well Kurt came into my office and we had a huge fight (okay it was more like me blabbering all of my feelings about dad, my 'dreams' and Kurt in one sentence but yeah) Kurt kind of eerily kept silent through the whole thing before kind of flipping and refusing to be my 'dirty little secret' (I never insinuated that I swear) and before he left he said 'If you ever change your mind and decide to be yourself then you know where to find me' **

_**To Cooper Anderson (11:41)**_

**I was so close Coop I swear, the words were in my head formed but they couldn't come out. I wanted so badly to just hold him and tell him I wanted to be with him but I just **_**couldn't.**_

_**To Cooper Anderson (11:50)**_

_**Coop?**_

_**To Cooper Anderson (11:55)**_

_**God you probably think I'm such an idiot**_

_**Cooper Anderson (12:00)**_

Blaine, I have no idea what to say I know how much that was a big move for you bro, I mean you haven't even told _me _the extent of your feelings about dad, but I'm guessing from the feel I get about what you've said to Kurt it's pretty bad. (You can always tell me you know that right?) As for the Kurt thing, just give it time man. Even if you do have to wait till you're ready to jump out of the dad bubble, just wait till then. If Kurt's not there when you've succeeded well at least you'd be your own person. I'm pretty sure he understands though, I mean Kurt doesn't seem like a dick to me so. Obviously if you weren't ready to say those things out loud you weren't ready to act on them either.

_**Cooper Anderson (12:01)**_

Sorry bro, just really had a hard time thinking of what to say.

_**To Cooper Anderson (1:30)**_

_**Sorry Cooper, for not replying I mean. Kurt came in here to deliver my lunch and I wanted so badly just to hold him but I couldn't. I didn't even say thank you I couldn't form any words I really have no idea how I'm going to cope. **_

_**Cooper Anderson (1:35)**_

It'll get better B, ice cream and Disney movies tonight?

_**To Cooper Anderson (1:40)**_

_**How about a bar instead? I need to get drunk. **_

_**Cooper Anderson (1:41)**_

Now you're speaking my language! Scandals?

_**To Cooper Anderson (1:42)**_

_**A gay bar? Really Coop?**_

_**Cooper Anderson (1:44)**_

What? It has its perks…

Blaine fondly shook his head and replied 'whatever' before putting his phone to the side and getting on with work. It was Friday night after all so a trip to a bar should be normal for him, after a long day at work. So why was he so nervous?

* * *

Scandals wasn't what Blaine had expected, even though he should have. He expected something more… _classier? _but it was Cooper after all so this run down excuse for a gay bar would have to do, it had alcohol so that's all Blaine really cared about at this moment.

Cooper ordered drinks for both of them while Blaine sat at the bar looking around, Blaine was on his second vodka and coke now.

"Shit Cooper!" Blaine tugged on Cooper's shirt till he turned to face the direction Blaine was looking at.

"Oh… so Kurt's here that's not awkward at all."

Blaine knocked back his drink and ordered a few shots. "Jesus Blaine calm down we've just got here."

"Don't care," Blaine said as he took back one of the shots. "Kurt's here… KURT looking all cute in his tight jeans and unbuttoned shirt…" Blaine groaned feeling a bit drunk.

"Yeah I know, want to go somewhere else?" Cooper said into Blaine's ear over the loud music.

"Cooper we're brothers stop hitting on me," Blaine joked, slurring slightly.

"Ha-ha, I meant because the one person you wanted to get drunk because of is here."

"OH MY GOD IS THAT BRANDON!" Blaine shouted attracting a bit of attention from nearby guys.

"Blaine, quite down." Cooper said tugging him away from the bar to the dance floor.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, he had heard someone shout a minute ago but that was usual in a place like this… why it sounded like Blaine, Kurt just put down to a stressful day. He was so busy not paying attention that he didn't see a tall, handsome guy sit next to him and order a drink.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." Kurt heard someone next to him shout to him over the music, Kurt spun around ready to reply 'not interested' when he saw the stunning man sitting next to him, he looked pretty tall even from sitting and had sandy coloured hair that nearly fell over his bright blue eyes.

"Kurt," Kurt said smiling, holding out a hand for Brandon to shake, which he did enthusiastically.

"Can I buy you a drink, _Kurt." _Brandon said, drawing out Kurt's name seductively.

"Um… sure," Kurt answered, _why the hell not, it's nice to have a guy actually interested in me for a change. _

"Ugh I think something is wrong with my cell phone," Brandon said fumbling with his Blackberry.

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I think it might be… your number isn't in it," Brandon flashed a smile and Kurt blushed while laughing. _Is this guy serious? Oh my god. _

"Hey, it was worth the embarrassment if I got you to smile like that." Kurt blushed even more at that and took a sip from his drink.

"Want to make a bet?" Brandon asked.

Kurt looked at him curiously, "uh sure?"

"I bet you, I can kiss you with my lips without touching you."

Kurt laughed but nodded anyway, "really? I think that's quite impossible."

Brandon leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "oh well it was worth losing the bet."

Kurt blushed even more and giggled, feeling quite light headed from the alcohol but also from the attention, "you are… you are something else."

Brandon smiled and was about to say something else before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "HEY BRANDON!" It was Blaine, a drunken Blaine with Cooper behind him trying to drag him away.

"Uh… hi Blaine, Cooper," he nodded at both of them.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked bewilderedly.

"You know each other?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah he's my boss, well I'm his PA." Kurt answered still eyeing up Blaine who couldn't stop staring at Kurt. "How do you know him?"

"I was his client once," Brandon answered. _Oh great, a guy pays attention to me and he's a criminal! Nice going Kurt. _Brandon must have noticed the conflict on Kurt's face because he laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone. I was suing someone actually. But that's another story for another day." Blaine didn't miss the look in Brandon's eyes when he said that _like there will BE another day stupid face! _Blaine thought before looking at Kurt.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly and Brandon looked confused.

"Yes Blaine, It's Kurt." Cooper said trying to pull his drunken brother away before he embarrasses himself even further.

"No wait Kurt, Kurt I'm sorry I-" Blaine stopped mid sentence and his face went pale, before running off to the bathroom.

"Bye guys, nice seeing you both again." Cooper called as he ran after his brother who was no doubt throwing his guts up in the bathroom.

"Well that was… interesting." Brandon commented.

"I think I'm going to go home," Kurt announced standing up, he had enough drama for one day. Seeing Blaine all upset because of him didn't help either.

"Let me take you?" Brandon asked, hopeful. He wasn't looking for sex or anything, he really did like Kurt and wanted to get to know him better.

"No, I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind." Kurt answered walking past the tall blonde.

"At least give me your number? It might have been a cheesy pick up line but it was true." He flashed a smile and Kurt gave in, rattling off his number before saying his goodbyes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Blaine was clinging to the porcelain lid of the toilet while crying and heaving, his brother close behind him rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"He's probably-" _**hiccup** "_going to-" **_hiccup _**"go home with Brandon and have amazing-"** _hiccup _**"sex and probably forget all about me -no- he's going to laugh at me and they're both going to laugh at me oh Cooper I don't want to be laughed at during anal sex what do I do." Cooper shook his head, he really didn't want to try and make sense of what Blaine was saying so instead he just carried on rubbing his back and waited for him to calm down.

They eventually left the bathroom and Cooper pointed over to Brandon, "you see? No Kurt and Blondie pants over there is alone."

"Take me home Coop, I don't wanna live anymore." Blaine slumped on a bar stool and Cooper slung his little brother's arm over his neck, lifting him up and walking him out of the bar door.

"Okay little buddy whatever you say."

* * *

**A/N-** Drunk!Blaine is the best Blaine! maybe better than jealous!Blaine

Brandon is such a cheeeeese, but yeah pick up lines ftw! again thank you to DemitriMP for suggesting this OC! :) I hope I did him justice for you.

Reviews would make me incredibly happy and stop me from thinking I should scrap this because everyone hates it ~ blegh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Woop, well I'm back with a new chapter, yay! I hope you enjoyed the last one and my attempt at humour wasn't too unfunny, same goes for this one! :P I love writing Cooper okay.

There is another OC in this for a short period, but also some glee characters yay! OC belongs to DontTouchMyGavel.

Sorry for the shortness, my chapters will probably end up all being around 2-4k words, but I update fast-ish so~

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

At first Blaine didn't remember why he woke up in his brother's bed with a splitting headache and a dry mouth like he'd been without water for days, that was until_ unfortunately _it all came flooding back. The conversation with Kurt at work, the texting between him and Cooper and then him making Cooper take him to a bar and the embarrassing things that happened shortly after arriving.

"Oh finally, sleeping beauty has risen from her slumber," Cooper walked over to his curtains, quickly opening them; sunlight filling the room much to Blaine's dismay.

"Ugh, Coop don't be such a douche," Blaine grumbled pulling one pillow over his eyes to block out the intruding light while he blindly grabbed for another one to throw at his brother, effectively missing him since he was without sight, therefore his co-ordination was a little off.

"Douche huh?" Cooper raised his eyebrows, "I'm such a douche that you're now waking up safe in _my bed -_while by the way I slept on the couch-instead of waking up on the street with an 'I heart Kurt' tattoo on your left butt cheek."

"Shut up it wasn't that bad," Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

Cooper snorted and sat near Blaine on the edge of the bed. "Kurt…" Cooper imitated Blaine with the same love struck voice and heart eyes- which Blaine couldn't see of course but Cooper still wanted to go all out to mock his brother.

"I hate you."

"Yeah well, who knows what you would have done to that poor elfin looking boy if I hadn't dragged you out of there," Cooper pulled the pillow off of Blaine's head and raised his voice by his younger brother's ear. "OR YOU KNOW HELD YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU WERE VOMITING."

Blaine pushed Cooper; well tried to at least, with the added effect of the hangover and the obvious size advantage on Cooper's end he could barely move him an inch. "Come on, let's go get you some breakfast," Cooper said standing up, pulling the covers off Blaine in the process, gaining a non-committal grunt from the shorter man. "I said come on, don't make you drag you by your legs."

Blaine grunted again and waved his hand; like he was dismissing Cooper.

"…Or your penis…" Cooper whispered as he started climbing on the bed, it must have worked because Blaine was shooting out of the bed and shouting curses at his brother.

"You have some serious issues!" Blaine shouted to his brother as he all but ran out of the room.

"Okay gay bar superstar," Cooper laughed following his scrabbling brother. "Go take a shower and I'll cook you up some lovely greasy food served on a even greasier unwashed dish how's that?"

Cooper watched as Blaine's face pale and laughed as his brother scampered to the bathroom, probably to throw up the rest of the vodka he had drank by the gallon last night.

* * *

Kurt wasn't at all in the state Blaine was; probably because he didn't drink that much but he had never had an issue with hangovers, well if the few times he _had _drunk were anything to go by. If he was honest he didn't normally go to gay bars or anything like that- he'd rather sit at home watching musicals or re-runs of _Project Runway _than go out and get drunk, ending up in some stranger's bed and having to do the walk of shame the day after. Yesterday was an exception though (minus the stranger part; he still wasn't willing to do that even though that guy Brandon and about 10 others if he counted correctly seemed to have the opposite ideas) he went to Scandals to unwind and maybe try to forget the events of that day as they hadn't been exactly good for him.

Kurt wouldn't say he was falling for Blaine, or well admit it. Blaine was something else that's for sure; Kurt had never met anyone like him ever. He still stuck to what he said though, he wasn't intending on being anyone's dirty secret _including _a incredibly gorgeous, smart and funny successful lawyer who may or may not be the main star in all of his latest dirty dreams.

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head, he _really _did not need to be thinking about that right now, especially as he was sitting across from three of his closest friends, Sam, Mercedes and his closest college friend Cecilia, in his kitchen.

"You okay there Kurt? You look like you've just had some _pretty _nice thoughts if I do say so myself." Cecilia waggled her eyebrows and Kurt blushed. (Even more than he was doing while thinking about Blaine)

"Ooh boy, let me guess, you met some hot guy at the bar last night?" Mercedes prodded for information.

Kurt panicked, should he tell them? They are his friends after all. "Uh- no… well not quite there was one guy-"

"I knew it!" Cecilia said, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder and smiling triumphantly.

"It's not like that!" Kurt groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Well what is it like then?" Sam asked confused.

"I _did _meet a guy at the bar but he _wasn't _who I was thinking about, well I wasn't thinking about anyone to begin with but-"

"Kurt calm down, just start from the beginning." Sam offered and the girls leant forward as if they were going to be hearing the meaning of life or something.

"Ugh fine," Kurt grumbled. "But do _**not **_interrupt me until I'm finished okay?" The girls _and _Sam nodded enthusiastically and Kurt began his 'story'.

"Well, let's start of with the guy I met at the bar, his name is Brandon, he's _gorgeous _and a total flirt I gave him my number but that's as far as I'm going to take it."

"But why!" Cecilia blurted out before she covered her mouth with her hands after getting a stern look from Kurt.

"Because, I like someone else…" Kurt then went on to tell the story of Blaine, from the beginning to the conversation at the office (he left out the part at the bar because that was just weird and embarrassing for everyone involved.)

"Wow…" Mercedes was the first to speak. "Boy have you got it bad."

"What? That's what you gathered from that? That _Kurt _has it bad?" Sam asked in disbelief and Kurt looked between the bickering couple with amusement.

"Well, _obviously _Blaine had it bad too, but _obviously _Blaine isn't here for me to tell him that," Mercedes shot back with her scariest bitch face and Sam quietened down. "What I'm trying to say is _Kurt _before Sam rudely interrupted was you may like this boy way more than you're willing to admit to yourself."

Cecilia nodded, "yeah Kurt and do you really think if you became his boyfriend it would be a _dirty little secret_ situation? Because I don't."

Kurt titled his head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I think what she means, well what they _both _mean is" Sam added trying to get back on Mercedes good side. "That maybe you should just give it a go, I mean secret relationships aren't necessarily a bad thing I mean look at me and Mercedes, we were a secret at first and it wasn't for any bad reason and look at us now." Sam put his arm around Mercedes who happily melted into his embrace. "All I'm saying it Kurt, maybe you should just take a risk for once; you did with this job and look how things turned out. Maybe you should just go with it." Sam ended with a shrug.

Kurt sipped his coffee and shrugged back. "I don't know guys, I mean… what if I get hurt?"

"But what if you don't?" Cecilia said folding her arms and leaning back in the chair.

Sam and Mercedes hummed in agreement and Kurt just sat there; they made some good points and he definitely had a lot to think about before he next saw Blaine because as of right now he was planning on giving him the cold shoulder, well, he _was_ until he thought it over some more and planned on being friendly but not over friendly, now however he might have to think of a new approach.

* * *

Blaine sat at the dining table in Cooper's house, prodding at a fried egg on his plate with his fork.

"Are you going to eat that or just torture it?" Cooper asked sipping his coffee.

Blaine's head shot up as if he forgot Cooper was even there, in a way he did. His mind was too far away at this point to notice anything. "Uh yeah sorry, my head isn't all there today."

"I kind of gathered that, you've had a rough week." Cooper said with genuine sympathy.

"I mean just what am I supposed to do Coop? How can I carry on letting Kurt work for me? I've gotten to attached to him and not in a businesslike professional way… and ugh what if he gets a boyfriend? What if he comes to visit with flowers and cookies?"

"…And a dick in a box?" Cooper added and laughed.

Blaine bit back a smile. "This is serious Cooper!"

"So is your face."

"Oh wow, so mature."

"No I mean it, your face is too serious you're going to get premature wrinkles." Cooper said poking at his brother's forehead. "But Blaine, honestly? This boy has more or less told you he'll wait for you, so all you have to do now is get over your issues and make love to Kurt on the roof- or something."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment," Blaine said frowning at his breakfast. "You saw him at the bar with that guy though Coop, he's _wanted, _well of course he is… he's gorgeous, witty, smart… I'm getting off tangent here all I'm trying to say it I don't _expect _for him to wait for something that might not even happen. That doesn't mean I'll be willing to see him with some other guy."

"You can't have it both ways bro," Cooper said seriously. "You want Kurt to be happy right?"

Blaine nodded, of course he did.

"Well then, you've either got to let him be happy with _you _or let him go and be happy with someone else, there is no middle ground Blaine."

Blaine nodded again, he knew this all along of course. He so desperately wanted to be with Kurt, but at what cost? He could lose his job and his family. Well other than Cooper, he'd always be around. Kurt was worth it though, in the little time they had spent together Blaine had felt more happy than he'd ever been, he'd felt like himself again, like when he was younger and he used to write music and play guitar. He felt like he could dream again.

"Yeah you're right Cooper," Blaine said standing up. "I'm going to talk to dad."

"Wait right now?" Cooper asked, bewildered. "You're in your boxers and a tank top, you smell like vomit and you haven't had a shave in a few days."

"Well obviously not now I'm just making a point by standing up-" Blaine looked around. "-You know like saying, I'm finally standing up?" Blaine looked at Cooper, who was trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Cooper brightly smiled, "Captain Metaphor."

"Have I told you I hated you lately?"

"Only once today."

"World record." Blaine couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, he was going to do it; he was actually going to tell his dad. Maybe he would accept him? Maybe he wouldn't care? It was a long shot and he wasn't expecting his dad to hold him and tell him he loved him no matter what and then Blaine would run up to Kurt and kiss him in front of everyone and it would be _perfect, _but he would make a start.

And that start would begin on Monday.

Blaine smiled, _everything always happens on a Monday._

* * *

_**Reviews? :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Not much of a author's note today. Just wanted to say that with the panic of stories being deleted I wanted to let you know that I am on scarves and coffee under the username of thebeautyunderneath and I'm also on tumblr (although I don't post fics there) as blainedandyson.**

**Thank you for all the response that I'm getting! :D makes my day to see reviews and alerts :3**

**I don't own anything except OC's (who people give me ideas for, except this one :P was planning this from the start) **

* * *

"Ah Blaine, right on time. As usual of course," Blaine's father smiled as he greeted him by his office.

"Uh hey dad," Blaine surveyed the room. "Where's Kurt?"

"Kurt…?" Ben knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine looked at his father. "My assistant?"

"Oh _him," _Ben spat distastefully and Blaine flinched at the tone, wanting no more than to speak up, but decided against it; it wouldn't help matters at all. "I sent him home," Blaine opened his mouth to protest and Ben put his hand up to stop him, "I sent him home till later in the afternoon, he wont be needed till then anyway."

"Why?"

"Well my son," Ben smiled, more fake than sincere. "I've arranged a lunch date for you and my dear friend's daughter, Amelia Hayward. You probably remember her from a few years back when you attended her father's dinner with me and your mother?" Blaine inwardly shuddered, of course he remembered Amelia, how could he forget? She was just turned 18 at the time and spent the whole night hitting on him and giggling in his ear about how 'handsome' he was. Of course she could get away with it, her family was ridiculously wealthy.

He couldn't exactly say no to his father, which meant the 'talk' he wanted to have with him would have to wait. If it would ever happen now, his father seemed to be dead set on setting him up with wealthy young women, the wealthy marry wealthy after all. Of course Amelia becoming an Anderson would be the perfect set up, especially married to Blaine; a successful workaholic who had family values and good looks. Cooper could be another choice for her, but the self claimed 'playboy' wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon and unlike Blaine he made it known in his actions.

"You should get going, I made reservations." Blaine nodded and his father explained what restaurant and what time to meet Amelia, before left however his father called after him. "Oh and Blaine?" Blaine turned around, "I made sure to tell _Kurt _that you had a date and you were happy about it. He seemed a bit too sad to not be seeing you much today. Seems like the qu- boy has a little crush on you." Ben grimaced and Blaine mustered up all his strength not to blurt out 'well that's a relief because I'm kind of falling for him too!" instead he gritted his teeth and walked out.

Shit, what was he going to do? Kurt probably thinks he _wants _to do this, why else would he have a reason to believe otherwise? He'd have to do a lot of damage control. For now though he'd have to prepare himself for what could be a disaster of a date that he really didn't want to go on. He had to make sure he wasn't _too _uninterested, word spreads fast after all and the last thing he wanted was his

father finding out about his sexuality from his friends rather than himself.

Blaine arrived fifteen minutes early, which suited him fine; he could look for emergency exits while he waited for Amelia, Blaine didn't want to assume she was the same though; he was 18 and had a bit too drink.

His mind soon changed though when she came bursting through the door half an hour later than she should have been there, talking loudly on her cell phone and twirling her bleached blonde hair. "Katie I have to go- yeah he's here waiting for me- I know! He's still hot of course, okay bye!"

Amelia sat in front of Blaine, batting her eyelashes and smiling a sparkling smile. "Hi Blaine, my how you've gotten better looking with age," she giggled, annoyingly fake.

Blaine fought against rolling his eyes, "thank you Amelia." He nodded briefly before adding, "I see you haven't changed a bit." He wasn't lying, he just didn't mean it as nice as Amelia probably thought.

"Oh stop it you," she batted her hand, pretending to be 'modest' something she obviously wasn't. "It has been, what? 5 years?" Blaine nodded before looking at the menu, Amelia didn't pick hers up instead she just smiled at Blaine, raking her eyes over his appearance. When Blaine was ready to order Amelia winked flirtatiously and told Blaine to 'surprise' her. Blaine lightly chucked to himself, how surprised would she be if he started hitting on the _male_ waiter instead of her? He just ended up ordering the same for both of them, a simple chicken salad. Blaine wasn't feeling that hungry after all.

"So Amelia, how are your parents?" Blaine asked, making small talk.

"Oh come on Blaine, do you really want to talk about our _parents?_" Amelia raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Uh, what else shall we talk about?" Blaine asked, not liking how this conversation was going. Amelia mistook his hesitation for flustering and she giggled.

"Do I make you nervous Blaine?" She asked seductively. _Yes _Blaine thought _But not in the way __**you **__think. You make me nervous because I think this 'date' is going to be a train wreck, making my dad question me. _

The food arrived just as Blaine was about to come up with some excuse, Blaine smiled thankfully at the waiter who took one look at Amelia then shot Blaine a knowing, sympathetic look. The wait staff were used to people like that, men and women both spoiled beyond belief. The waiters had a pool going, betting on how long it would take for Blaine to snap and charge out of there, they could tell he wasn't like the usual patrons.

Blaine took the time while they were both eating in silence to properly look at Amelia, she was attractive he could see that and if he was that way _inclined _he could probably find her appealing, if it wasn't for her personality. He couldn't really blame her though, if her upbringing was anything to go by how else would she have turned out? He was sure deep down there was someone like him, someone who didn't care about money or status.

"So Blaine-"

"Amelia do you even want to be here?" Blaine blurted out and instantly regretted it.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked shocked, but not angry.

"I mean, ugh I don't know." Blaine placed his knife and fork on the plate. "I mean, don't you get tired of being set up on dates by your parents? Don't you just hate them expecting things of you, don't you just want to do what you want sometimes?"

Amelia looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "Blaine, I do what I want to do all the time." She shrugged, looking down at her plate. Blaine could tell there was something more to the story.

"Really? So you're okay with your parents setting you up on dates with other wealthy men that you might not even care about one bit? Don't you have a dream Amelia? Don't you want to fall in love on your own terms?" Blaine didn't know where he was going with this, he just hoped Amelia didn't freak out and tell his dad, it was silly being scared of his dad at his age but he literally had the power to take everything from him.

Amelia looked up at Blaine, sincerely. "What can we do Blaine? We have certain things expected of us, it's just the way it is, the way it's always been."

"Doesn't mean you have to do what's expected though." Blaine mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Amelia said and she looked…hopeful?

"I mean, why can't we be happy? Be with people because we love them and not because of their bank balance or social status?" Blaine looked over at the woman in front of him, who had tears welling up in her eyes. "Amelia? Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you- look forget I said anyth-"

"No! you didn't upset me Blaine," Amelia wiped her eyes with a napkin. "It's just, everything you're saying is kind of hitting home. I don't want to come out on these dates with random guys who my family deem 'appropriate' and pretend to be stupid and ditzy and flirt all through dinner and desert," She laughed bitterly. "I just think the quicker I get married off the less it will eventually hurt…" She trailed off.

Blaine placed a hand on Amelia's. "What will hurt less?"

"I'm in love with someone Blaine," Amelia blurted out and it took Blaine by surprise, he was _not _expecting that.

"Oh well, does he know?"

"_She _Blaine," Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So this girl knew how he felt more than he expected. "And no she doesn't know, how could she? I can't be with her and not just because she's a girl, but because she's a _nobody. _Well in my parents eyes anyway, to me she's everything, regardless of the money she doesn't have."

"Who the fuck cares," Blaine suddenly blurted out, much to Amelia's surprise. "If you love someone who cares if they're the same or the opposite gender, if they're a different race or religion. Who the fuck cares if they don't have the same financial status, love is love and who is to tell you that you can't be happy? They're your parents they should love you no matter what." Blaine resisted the urge to punch the table, the last thing he wanted was to be kicked out. The waiters were already eyeing his suspiciously, he didn't know though that it was because they were waiting for him to storm out so they could collect their money.

"So you're saying your dad would be accepting if you came to him one day with a boyfriend? Would he accept that 'love is love'" Blaine didn't even have to say anything, just by his face Amelia had her answer.

"I wouldn't care," Blaine said in a quiet voice, so quiet that Amelia wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't. I _won't_ care when I _do _take the boy I'm slowly falling in love with to my dad and tell him he can either accept me or go fuck himself." It felt good for Blaine to admit it to someone other than his brother, yes this woman was a complete stranger if he was honest, but he felt so much better telling her.

"Oh, so you're gay too, huh?" Amelia laughed.

"Yes definitely gay, I love penis and all that." Blaine returned the laugh.

"Ew gross," Amelia mocked.

"So when you were hitting on me earlier and when you were 18 you were..."

"Trying not to laugh or vomit." Amelia finished for him.

"Thank god, I was beginning to think I'd have to break another heart." Blaine winked and Amelia laughed.

"You know Blaine, as far as fake dates go I have to say you have been my best yet." Amelia smiled and stood up, putting out a hand for Blaine to shake. "I would love to stay in contact with you, friends?"

"Sure," Blaine replied taking her hand in his. "What are we going to tell our fathers?"

"Well, we could tell them we're going to elope and flee the country, because you got me pregnant."

"And while they both have heart attacks we can say 'Just kidding we're gay?" Blaine mock whispered.

"Sounds like a plan," Amelia laughed. "Good luck in whatever you do though Blaine." Amelia said walking towards the exit with Blaine.

"I hope things work out for you Amelia," Blaine smiled opening the door for her. "I mean it," he said facing Amelia. "I hope you get to be with the one you love."

"We'll see." Amelia half smiled, walking off.

_Well that was interesting. _Blaine thought as he made his way back to the office.

"Why were they both smiling?" One of the waitresses asked another.

"You don't see that everyday, I was pretty damn sure he was going to storm out a minute ago, he looked so _angry." _

"Oh well you all owe me 50 dollars."

* * *

Kurt still hadn't arrived when Blaine got back, he had ran into his father beforehand and told him that him and Amelia just weren't 'compatible' to which his father sighed and said something along the lines of 'don't worry, you'll find the perfect woman' to which Blaine seriously wanted to snort at.

He sat in his office for a good fifteen minutes, writing a list of things he wanted to say to Kurt before he heard familiar giggling from outside. He stood up quickly, heart racing as he walked up to his window and looked outside.

First he noticed Kurt, looking beautiful as always; smiling widely as he spoke to a man Blaine didn't recognise or want to focus on right now. However he did focus on the man as he leant forward and swooped Kurt up into a tight hug, Blaine fought back tears as he watched Kurt being embraced by the tall, floppy haired blonde guy. The list of things he wanted to say to Kurt in his hand being crumpled up as Blaine's fist closed.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you a cookie ~**

**(well... e-cookie.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N at the bottom :) so read after you've finished this chapter!**

* * *

"So Kurt, tell me the plan again?"

"Well Sam," Kurt said to his old friend while standing outside of his workplace, "I'm going to go in there and invite Blaine out for a coffee after work."

"And?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"_And _I'll tell him I understand his situation about 'coming out' to his father and wouldn't think of a relationship with him as a 'dirty little secret'"

"That's my boy," Sam said poking Kurt in the ribs, making him laugh loudly and then before Kurt could protest Sam was pulling him in for a tight hug, lifting the slightly shorter boy off the ground a little bit. "You're going to do great, go get him tiger." Sam whispered into Kurt's ear.

* * *

Kurt hummed happily as he walked into work, the 'pep talk' with Sam on his way over really did help. He had been going over plans with his friends for the past few days and all of his morning off, he needed everything to be _perfect. _He was a little disheartened when Blaine's father told him Blaine was going out on a date and made it sound like Blaine organised the whole thing- but Kurt knew what Benjamin was like; a homophobic asshole. So of course if he had any indication Kurt liked Blaine he'd try and make Kurt back off, even if it was telling him with a giant smile on his face that his son was going on a date; putting emphasis on the _girl _part.

"Good morning Mr Anderson," Kurt sang as he cheerfully strolled into Blaine's office, finding out today's schedule and going over a few things. Kurt had noticed that Blaine seemed a bit off, if the way his shoulders where slumped and he was avoiding eye contact (except when he was shooting Kurt these confusing, almost hurt looks.) so he decided to ask him about it.

"Is everything okay Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah fine, just peachy," Blaine shot back without a glance at Kurt, although he couldn't mistake the sincere care in the taller boy's voice.

"Oh um," Kurt nervously shifted his weight, foot to foot. "Let me know if you need anything else, sir." Kurt said walking over to the door. _No, you set out to do something and regardless of Blaine's mood you better do it. _

"Actually, Mr Anderson? If I may-" Kurt turned around fully, facing Blaine's desk. "Can I be unprofessional for a few minutes?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt finally, confused but curious. "Uh, sure?" He was guessing Blaine was going to tell him he was in love with someone else and it would be appropriate if Blaine never mentioned them kissing or something, or that they could never be together; Cooper was wrong after all. Kurt wouldn't wait.

"Blaine, first of all I want to say I'm sorry," Kurt stood there nervously and Blaine titled his head to the side, wondering where this was going, was he going to apologise then tell him about his new boyfriend? "It was wrong of me to try and well… force you to come out more or less. I shouldn't of tried to make you choose between me and the life you've built for yourself. I guess I was being a bit selfish I never really understood what it was like to have a less than accepting father-" Kurt paused, he really needed to save all this for the coffee date; where he _planned _to talk to Blaine, which was kind of hard when Blaine was looking at him like a kicked puppy and he just wanted to make everything right and for Blaine to not be mad at him anymore. "Look basically, I just wanted to know if you'd maybe… ."

"Excuse me? Sorry I didn't quite catch that…"

"Would you like to go have coffee with me after work?" Kurt said, more clearly now.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, apologies? Coffee dates? Maybe he misread the whole situation, that would be typical of Blaine; jumping to conclusions before actually finding out the truth.

"Kurt, you don't need to apologise honestly, I understood completely. It's not fair to you to have to make you," Blaine winced. "Sneak around, as for the coffee date? Sure I'd love too." Blaine smiled widely and Kurt nodded, also smiling. "But Kurt, wouldn't your… uh boyfriend mind?"

Kurt titled his head to the side in confusion, he'd never mentioned he had a boyfriend did he? Why would Blaine assume that? "Blaine… I don't have a boyfriend."

Blaine visibly relaxed, sighing with relief; before composing himself and sitting up proper once again. "Oh, sorry I guess I just happened to see you and that blonde guy hugging outside and I just assumed-" Blaine was cut short by a shrill laugh coming from Kurt's direction, he looked up to see Kurt clutching his sides and chuckling heavily.

"Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt said between laughs. "But that was _not _my boyfriend." Kurt calmed down a little to explain, "that's Sam, he's my _straight _friend from high school, he was actually giving me a pep talk to boost my confidence to talk to you." Kurt smiled warmly and Blaine blushed, he was talking to his friends about him?

"Oh, well I guess _I'm_ sorry for assuming." Blaine smiled, inwardly throwing a party at the fact Kurt was single and by the tone of this conversation he might be interested in a relationship.

"So, coffee?" Kurt asked shyly, nervously playing with the hem of his waistcoat.

"Coffee," Blaine smiled and Kurt walked out, which meant he missed the fist pump that Blaine did as soon as he shut the door.

Kurt wasn't any different, he couldn't stop smiling and tapping his feet on the ground as soon as he sat down to try and do some work. _Yeah, like I'd be able to concentrate now._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other in the Lima Bean, feeling like two teenagers on their first date; which it could very well turn out to be be if they played their cards.

Blaine told Kurt about his 'horrible' date turned better than expected and Kurt laughed, "wow, you sure know how to pick them." Kurt teased and Blaine nodded.

"You mean my _father _does," Blaine laughed. "I mean, of course he'd set his gay son up with a lesbian, I mean why not?"

"Maybe the gods are trying to tell him something," Kurt winked.

"Maybe," Blaine sighed contently, things were so easy with Kurt. "So, as much as I love talking to you about my life, I'm guessing you didn't invited me here to hear about my date."

"Well, one of the reasons was so I could talk to you more, but no," Kurt put his coffee down. "So as a continuation of what I said to you at work, I am truly sorry for what I said and I'm willing to take it back completely."

Blaine took a second to catch on what this really meant and when he did his eye widened and Kurt smiled. "So you mean you want to-"

"Yes, if you still want to that is… just so we're on the same page here you want to date me right? I mean like… secretly of course until you're ready to tell your father, or if you never are that's fine I'm not going to rush you or anything I mean it would be nice to go public but oh my god Blaine I'm rambling stop me."

Blaine laughed and put his hand on Kurt's. "Kurt, I would _love _to be your boyfriend." Kurt smiled widely and Blaine couldn't stop himself from joining in. "But, you're right I do need to tell my father, when that'll be I'm not sure but it will be soon, I want to go public as much as you do. I'd love to tell people you're mine and let them see how lucky I am."

Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's hand, "you know as long as I have you I don't care who knows or who doesn't, I mean for now I'd be happy just telling a few close friends if you don't mind."

"Of course Kurt, just because I can't tell too many people because of their connections to my father doesn't mean you can't, I'd love you to tell your friends and family honestly."

"So, we're boyfriends?" Kurt tried to keep the squeal out of his voice.

"Yeah… god I feel like such a teenage boy right now." Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, _boyfriend _Blaine thought, _Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend. _Blaine tried not to jump up and fist pump the air some more.

"So, _boyfriend," _Kurt said, trying out the word on his tongue. "What shall we do now?"

"Well, I would love to take you out somewhere but I have a lot of work to catch up on, since I missed a lot due to being uh -_ sick - _last Friday and not in most of today."

Kurt tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. "Oh okay."

"Hey," Blaine said shuffling his chair closer to the table to be closer to Kurt. "I know, I want to spend as much time with you too. How about I go over to yours tomorrow or you come over to mine I'll cook you an amazing - well okay I'm lying a mediocre dinner and we can snuggle and watch Disney movies?"

Kurt smiled, heartbreaking beautiful. "That sounds great, however I think it's best that _I'll _do the cooking, you can help of course." Kurt teased and Blaine pouted.

"Fine," Blaine relented, grinning at Kurt.

"It's a date."

888

**To Cooper Anderson (00:04)**

_**Coop**_

**To Cooper Anderson (00:07)**

_**Coop**_

**To Cooper Anderson (00:09)**

_**Hey Coop**_

**From Cooper Anderson (00:11)**

Blaine it's passed midnight what the hell do you want.

**To Cooper Anderson (00:13)**

_**Sorry, I would have text earlier but when I got back from the Lima Bean I had a shit ton of work to do**_

**From Cooper Anderson (00:15)**

The Lima what? Blaine are you going to explain yourself or do I have to kill you for waking me up?

**To Cooper Anderson (00:17)**

_**Sorry, I would have text you even after I completed my work but I was too busy texting my BOYFRIEND.**_

**From Cooper Anderson (00:20)**

What?

**From Cooper Anderson (00:20)**

WHAT?

**From Cooper Anderson (00:20)**

BLAINE ANDERSON YOU SLY DOG

PLEASE TELL ME IT'S KURT

IF IT'S NOT I WILL KILL YOU

BLAINE

**To Cooper Anderson (00:21)**

_**It is Kurt Coop of course it's Kurt!**_

**From Cooper Anderson (00:23)**

What happened? You need to tell me like yesterday! (literally)

**To Cooper Anderson (00:21)**

_**My life became perfect that's what happened**_

-**Incoming call from Cooper Anderson-**

"Blaine!"

"Yes Cooper?"

"I really cannot deal with texting when I'm this tired so you need to spill."

"Well, he came into my office earlier and invited me to coffee and then well you know how it is."

"I do not know how it is please tell me how it is."

"We just spoke about everything, he understands that it might be a while before I tell dad but he accepts that, he wanted to be with me Coop! and now we're boyfriends and I'm so happy I could die."

"Awww my Blainers is finally getting laid! In all seriousness though I'm happy for you B, you deserve to be happy, out of everyone in this family it's you who deserves everything the most. I mean that bro, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Coop, that really does mean a lot to me."

"Night Blaine."

"Goodnight Coop."

-**Call ended-**

Blaine lied in bed, opening up and reading over his texts with Kurt _his boyfriend _and smiling, things were finally looking up for Blaine Anderson, he had gained something he never thought he even needed, now he couldn't imagine being fully happy without one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N - yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! they're together! FINALLY. **

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! but don't get too comfortable, enjoy the fluff while you can :P (it will be for a few more chapters I hope! then BAM tears ;P I'm kidding... maybe) **

**As for the next update; I have no idea when that'll be. It will either be tomorrow or wednesday, or if I don't get that posted by then it will be next week around Wednesday, this is because It's my 18th on Saturday and then on Sunday it's father's day (in England) and so I'll be doing stuff (hungover like hell and probably on no sleep but yay) and then I have two days of college Monday and Tuesday and then that's it, so I'm sorry if I don't update till mid next week D:. **

**By the way! since I'm feeling nice (or guilty because of the lack of updating that might happen) as a thanks to those who review, _if _you review this chapter I'll send you a PM containing a cut scene ~ and by cut scene I mean the texts between Kurt and Blaine after they got together (the ones Blaine mentioned when he said 'I was texting my BOYFRIEND' yeah I'll send you those if you review this chapter (chapter 9!) you'll get them by reviewing chapter nine whether you review 10 minutes after it's posted to 10 years after (okay maybe that's pushing it) either way you'll get those little cute fluffy shy etc texts! :D thank you for the response so far I love you all!**

**also I'm Blainedandyson on tumblr so come at me and we can be frieeeeends (if you don't have a fanfiction account and want the texts anon review here and send me a message on tumblr with the name you put and I'll privately send it you or something idk) **

**Bye! sorry for the long A/N.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - first I'd like to start off with an apology for how late this is, if you saw my authors note chapter from before you'd know why. **

**Also I'd like to thank the people who sent me kind reviews/messages. **

**Sorry that this is so short, I needed to write something and get back into this fic, the next chapter should be longer.**

**Thank you for sticking around and I appreciate all the reviews/alerts/favorites. **

* * *

"So, it's our one week anniversary," Blaine casually said, arm draped over his boyfriend's shoulder on his couch.

Kurt side-eyed Blaine suspiciously. "Really Blaine? We're not going to be _that _couple are we?" It was true, they had been dating for a week now, a wonderful week filled with random dates when possible and talking on the phone till late like a couple of love struck teenagers- well that wasn't entirely off, just take away the teenager part and it kind of suited them fine, after all they were falling for each other pretty darn fast.

Blaine cleared his throat, nervous that he might have come across a bit too clingy- that was until he saw Kurt's eyes light up and a wide smile break across his face, the smile was contagious and Blaine felt himself relaxing and smiling himself. "Well, no we're not _that _couple I just thought I'd mention it that's all."

"Oh, so you didn't have some extravagant date planned?" Kurt pouted sadly.

"Wait, one minute you didn't want to be _that _couple but now you're sad because we're not?" Blaine asked bewildered, but still smiling.

"Oh shush Blaine," Kurt pulled his boyfriend towards him for a gentle loving kiss. "I don't care if we never go on amazing dates, as long as I'm spending every moment possible with you that's all that matters to me." Kurt pulled the shorted boy into a hug.

Blaine smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder, "well I wouldn't say we'd never go on amazing dates, you deserve the best after all."

"So do you Blaine." Kurt smiled, pulling away from Blaine.

"I know, that's why I have you." Blaine answered back with giant puppy eyes and Kurt laughed, Blaine would never get sick of that heavenly sound.

"You're such a sap Blaine."

"You like it."

"I do."

Both boys stared at each other for a while, before Blaine nervously cleared his throat and looked away. This whole thing was new to him, so sometimes the complete adoration in Kurt's eyes got a bit much, he was falling for the younger boy incredibly fast and it scared him sometimes, but it was also incredibly exciting.

"I have to go," Kurt sighed sadly. "I promised my dad I'd call him tonight for one of our weekly conversations."

"I understand," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's face in for a quick peck; which of course soon turned into them making out for an extra ten minutes.

"Will our goodbyes ever be short?" Kurt joked.

"Probably not," Blaine chuckled.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend left his apartment and smiled, things were going so well right now and he hoped nothing could bring him down from the high that he was currently experiencing.

* * *

Blaine was sat across from Cooper in his apartment with a look of absolute anger on his face.

"What the hell do you mean Cooper?"

"Calm it Blaine, it wasn't me who said it."

"Right, you're just being the little 'messenger boy' is that it?"

"You know I don't agree with it Blaine!"

"So why didn't you say anything? Why did you just nod your head and accept it? Why didn't you argue your point if you don't agree with it?" Blaine was furious, Cooper had just told him about a meeting he had with their father. It didn't go well, Benjamin Anderson had demanded Cooper make Kurt was gone by the end of the week, apparently he didn't trust him.

"Would you have? You know what dad's like." Cooper sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I did try okay? I told him how much a hard worker Kurt was and how much of a good person he was to have around, he didn't listen Blaine."

"I know, I'm sorry." Blaine shook his head. "But it's Kurt, Coop. I can't fire him because dad's homophobic."

"I know you can't, but if you don't dad will probably make his life a misery till he quits and who will listen to him? This is Ohio, people are more likely to listen to a successful rich lawyer who is well known, loved by everybody and frequently attends church over some _gay _kid."

"It's not fair Cooper."

"You're right it's not, but it's just the way things are." Cooper rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Look, if there was something I could do I would, trust me, best option here is to get Kurt to look for another job in the field he's interested in. I'm pretty sure we can hold dad off till then."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped me."

"Don't be stupid, he likes you and I'm pretty sure he'll understand, he's probably been through a lot worse because of his sexuality. He's a tough guy."

"There is another option you know."

Cooper raised his eyebrows, "yeah? And what's that?"

"I come out to dad." Blaine said shakily.

"How will that solve anything?"

"Well, he can't really fire someone because they're gay if he has a gay son? I'm pretty sure he'll want me to keep quiet and-"

"Blaine, no stop. You're really thinking of blackmailing our father? Seriously? You know what he's capable of. I don't think you being his son will matter once he knows you could potentially ruin his career, you'll be gone along with Kurt."

"Why is that such a bad thing? Maybe I don't want to work for him anymore. Maybe I'm sick of it. I have enough money from working all these years that even if he does cut off all ties to me I can still make it somewhere else."

"You're right you can, if that's what you really want then I'll support you 100%. However, I do think you should take some time to think things through. Are you really prepared to sacrifice everything for Kurt? I get it he's the 'one' for you or whatever. But who knows what will happen in the future? I'm not saying you wont go the distance, but I'm not saying you will either."

Blaine sighed. "I'm not doing this just for him Coop, I'm doing this for me. I've been unhappy for years because of that man, always trying to do what's best for him, make him proud you know? For what? For him to take away the one thing that has made me happy in years? Sure Kurt wont be going out of my life but I'll still have to hurt him, he loves his job Coop."

Cooper nodded. "Whatever you decided I'm here for you, you know that right? If you want to come out then I'll be right behind you."

Blaine smiled, happy to have his brother in his life. "I know, thanks Cooper. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cooper laughed and patted his little brother on the back. "Crash and burn?"

* * *

Blaine tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. He had a big decision to make, fire Kurt or finally tell his dad everything he's ever felt? Including the part where he's gay.

He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned, 3am. He had to get up in three hours and he hadn't slept a bit. Blaine reached over for his phone and decided to send a text to Kurt, hoping it wouldn't wake him up but knowing he needed to say this now before he chickened out in the morning.

**Hey, sorry if I've woke you because I know it's super late and I'm kind of hoping you'd just see this in the morning but can you meet me before work? Lima bean? Well call me when you wake up or something to arrange a better timing… ugh this is awkward but I wanted to ask you before we arrived at work (well duh…) anyway it's because I kind of need to talk to you about something. (Don't worry it's not what you're thinking.) - Blaine xx**

Blaine read over the text and after deciding he couldn't word it any less awkward and he hoped Kurt would just understand he hit 'send' and locked his phone. He decided to get out of bed and make himself some coffee, after all he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon because he had a hell of a lot to think about.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**End A/N. Thank you for reading, hope it isn't too badly written I'm a little rusty D: reviews would be nice :) **


End file.
